


My God, My Berry

by Godling_of_Yin



Series: The End of a Truce [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Espada Gang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Shingami Gang, Violence, Vizard Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo at club and he meets a Sex God. But they are both involved in gangs and Ichigo is forced to choose between his love and his friends and lets not forget his crazy twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

I was dancing with my twin brother when I saw him. He was a God on earth! He had electric blue hair with matching eyes. He was very...muscular. He had the most amazing sun kissed skin I had ever seen. "Shiro, who is that guy over there?" We were at a club my brother often went to.

"The dude with blue hair is Grimmjow. He's one of Gin's buddies. He is also, part of The Espadas." This just added to the sex appeal.

"Do you know what number he is?"

"Sexta." An original Espada, how lucky am I. "Ichigo would you like to meet him? Since Gin is over there?" I gave him the look which told him 'Duh, are you stupid?' "Let's go then." He started walking to where Gin was and I followed behind him trying to deal with the nerves of meeting the Sex God.

I noticed Grimmjow seemed closer to Gin when we got there. "Hey baby, how are ya?" asked Gin to Shiro with that annoying smile.

"I'm good. You remember my twin, Ichigo, right?" I had only officially met Gin once.

"The one with the fiery temper? Yeah, I remember. How are you Ichigo?"

"I'm good. How 'bout yourself?" I said in not very nice tone since his damn smile was pissing me off. I never figured out what Shiro saw in this guy. But I'm betting it 'cuz of whats in his pants. His smile was starting to slip.

"Worried. I don't want to have my balls chopped off." I was going to ask what he was worried but Shiro butted in.

"Ichigo, this is Gin's friend Grimmjow. Grimmy this is my lovely twin Ichigo." He gave me the once over.

"Nice ta meet cha' ya berry." I looked him over, not disappointed at all.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kitty-Kat." Gin wrapped his arm around my waist and said

"Now you two play nice while I take Shiro away." Gin removed his arm from me and then wrapped it around Shiro's waist and took him over to the dance floor.

There was an awkward silence for awhile until I got brave enough to ask Grimmjow "How old are you?" He looked at me and replied

"Twenty-two. And you?"

"19. Turn Twenty next month on the fifteenth." He gave me unbelieving look.

"So you can't drink yet?"

"Not legally." I replied sarcastically. He bellowed laughter.

"I like you, Ichigo. How about I get you something to drink." He gave me the most cockiest grin I have seen in my life.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." So Grimmjow went and got us drink while I stayed, leaning against the wall. An hour went by. Grimmjow and I got to know each other while drinking.

"Hey Berry, do you want to dance?" I listened to the song and said

"Only if you stop calling me berry."

"Then lets go!" He pulled me away from the wall into the middle of the dance floor. We started by just simply grinding against each other. But the longer the song went on the more contact we needed. When the song ended I was breathless.

A random guy came up and tapped me on my shoulder. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. I was going to turn him down but Grimmjow wrapped his arms around me and growled possessively "Mine." Then the random guy left, walking rather quickly.

"Since when was I yours?" He removed his arms from me. I wanted to whimper when he did that, but I stayed strong. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to glare

"Never, I guess. If you want to go dance with that asshole go right-fucking-ahead." I simply took his arms and placed them around my hips and told him "I don't have a problem with being yours. But you have to be completely mine also." The words had barely left my mouth when his found mine and started to roughly kiss me. I was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back. And just as I felt his tongue ask for entrance someone said

"Brother, you really shouldn't do indecent things in public." I broke the kiss looked at Shiro. He looked a little disheveled.

"Says the person who probably just got done fucking in the bathroom." I could see a small blush arising on his face.

"At least it was my boyfriend was showing PDA with." He left then, possibly to find Gin.

"He has a point. So, Ichigo, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I kissed him again. When we broke for air I told him "Yes!" Then he kissed me again.

We went and got something to drink. "Heyyyy Ichigo!" I turned around to see my friend Renji walking up.

"Hey Ren. What 'cha doin' 'ere?" Renji put his arm around my shoulder. Grimmjow then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him while he growled possessively. Renji glared but continued with our conversation

"Just waiting for Byakuya. And what are you doing, hanging around Sexta?" I saw Grimmjow glare deepen.

"Well he's my boyfriend for one. And second of all I'm a Vizard so I don't have to stick with one gang." Renji pulled me towards him

"Just because your a Vizard doesn't mean shit! You either need to stick with the Shinigami or Espadas." As soon as he finished his sentence Byakuya and Rukia showed up.

"Actually Renji, Vizards are the go- between for both of our gangs. Ichigo usually stays around the Shinigami while Shiro is with the Espada but they can switch or be in one gang together, But they can't help the gangs attack each other or anything along those lines." Byakuya was looking at me the whole time he was saying this.

"NO! I won't accept Ichigo leaving." Renji was losing it.

"Well I don't give a shit 'cuz I sure as hell don't belong to you, fucker." I punched him the face and bloodied his nose. I walked away, but I knew Grimmjow was behind me.

After I found a more secluded spot I stopped. "So Ichigo, you're a Vizard?" Grimmjow asked. I looked up at him feeling a little bad for not telling him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Its okay, telling someone you're in a gang is not usually a first date topic. Or even a first meeting topic." I laughed. "But I should have guessed you were a Vizard, like your brother."

"You should have." He laughed and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm gonna guess you already knew I was part of the Espadas?" I didn't want to tell him that Shiro had told me that when I was checking Grimmjow out earlier.

"Shiro had told me about the members of the Espada before. He mentioned Sexta had stunning blue hair. So I knew it had to be you." This wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Are you sure Shiro didn't tell you while you were checking me out?" My face was probably covered in a blush.

"How did you know I was checking you out?" He kissed my cheek.

"Because I was doing the same to you." He turned me around and kissed me very softly and sweetly on the lips. But it didn't last long before the kiss turned into a full out fiery make out session.

Then my brother had to rudely interrupt us, again. "Ichigo, time to go. We're staying at Gin's. Grimm-Kitty, Gin said you can come too." So we went and got into Gin's silver 1996 SS Camaro.

It didn't take long to get back to Gin's place with all the speeding and running of stop lights and signs we drove past. He lived in a really nice house. There were two stories. "Feel free to pick any room on the bottom floor." Gin told me and Grimmjow. "Okay and Thank You." I told him.

Shiro and Gin disappeared upstairs, so I went in the opposite direction of their footsteps. When I found the room farthest from the footsteps I stopped. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?" Grimmjow just smiled that big cocky grin and said

"In which sense are we talking about?" I looked up at him.

"Either" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and put his forehead against mine and whispered back

"Hmmm. How about tonight I will just sleep with you and let our relationship grow before we do the other sleeping." I felt a little disappointed, but at the same time relieved.

"Alright." I pecked his lips before I entered the room.

~Grimmjow's POV~

I followed my Berry into the room. I really wanted to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to feel his legs. But for once, I also wanted to take a relationship slowly.

When I got into the room Ichigo had already took top off and his skinny jeans. So I took my shirt off along with my jeans. I laid down on the bed and Ichi came and curled up against me. I thought he was such a tease since he only had his boxers on but he could say the same for me too. "Good night. Sweet dreams, my sweet little berry." He hadn't even noticed I called him berry. "G'night Grimm." I listen to him as his breathing evened out. I knew he was dead asleep. He rolled over in his sleep. He was on his side so I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into me so we could spoon. I kissed his temple before I fell to sleep.


	2. First Day

I woke up in Grimmjow's arms. I turned so I could see his face. He looked so peaceful. But I just couldn't leave him like that. So I reached for my phone on the bed side table, found the iHorn app, and played it. He jumped up and fell off the bed. Then I heard a similar thing from upstairs, I knew it was the alarm I set on my brother's phone. I heard a thud from upstairs. I busted up laughing knowing it was my brother who fell. Then I remembered that Grimm was still on the floor. I looked at him and I heard and him say "You little bastard." before he pounced on me we started to "Playfully" fight when Shiro busted into the room and tackled me.

"Your such a dick, Ichigo."

"Hey! It's better than being a bitch." He looked down at me with such a familiar look that held pure lust.

"Do you want to see who the bitch is." The he was kissing me roughly. He was so dominating that I just willingly submitted to him. This continued one until we heard Gin say

"Shiro don't mess with Ichigo too much." But we ignored him and Shiro started to run his hand down my chest. His lips found mine again in an open mouth kiss. "Shirosaki don't devour your brother this early in the morning." We broke apart with a thin strand of saliva connecting us. Then I remembered that Grimmjow was here. "Shiro let's go get breakfast" Gin said.

"Okay." Shiro replied leaving me alone on the floor. Gin left trailing behind Shiro. I looked over to Grimmjow, who looked rather stunned.

"What just happened." He managed to get out.

"Me and Shiro use to have a very very sexual relationship. We are trying to stop stuff like that but now it just seems natural to us." I knew there was a blush covering my face. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as sweet kiss, it was a teeth gnashing, blood drawing kiss. This then leaded to a very hot make-out session. We kept going at it until we heard Shiro yell out

"Ichigo. Grimmjow. Come get breakfast." I looked at Grimmjow and licked a little bit of blood off his lip. Before we went to see what Gin and Shiro got for breakfast Grimm decide to say

"Ichigo,I am taking you out later tonight." I looked at him.

"Are you asking me out on a...Date?" I could see a bit, just a tiny bit, of pink on Grimmjow's cheeks.

"Yeah I guess. I never really went out on a date with someone." I looked stun.

"I would love to go out with you tonight." He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"BOYS! If you don't get out here now I'm coming in!" Shiro yelled again. I looked at Grimm and started laughing but managed to say

"We should probably go. Shiro can be very mean if people don't listen to him." I gave Grimm one last peck on the lips before putting my skinny jeans on and walking out of the room. And I knew Grimm's eyes were on my ass the whole time.

~Grimmjow's POV~  
After breakfast Gin took Shiro and Ichigo back to their place. I went with, so I could see where they lived. I told Ichigo I would be around later to get him. I would've just taken Ichigo now but I had an Espada meeting. I hated dealing with those bastards. Gin, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were the only ones I liked out of the whole damn group. The only reason I haven't left the bastards is because the money is just too good.

~Ichigo's POV~  
I didn't want to leave Grimm yet, but I knew I had to. I couldn't attend the Espada's meetings yet. But it was saturday and Grimm asked if I wanted to stay over. I couldn't wait for tonight. This was the first time in a while since I had a boyfriend. I could tell my future with Grimmjow was bright path.

I was packing for the night I heard Shiro yell, from who knows where in the house, "Ichigo, don't forget to practice safe sex!" Being apart of the Vizaards made us filthy rich so we have a huge house. I yelled back

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure it's not safe sex if you are getting fucked against a wall in a public bathroom." He appeared in my door frame.

"Oh well...It's too late for me to practice safe sex. But its not too late to save my precious little brother." I gave an incredous look.

"Not, its too late for me. Remember you have fucked me against several walls in public bathrooms. And lets not forget club walls too." He started laughing while walking into my room and then proceed to jump onto my bed.

"True we are both totally and senselessly screwed, I guess." We both started laughing at the very bad pun. After we stopped laughing, Shiro got a serious look on his face and motioned for me to lay beside him on the bed.

"I hate to give you over to Grimm-Kitty." He said after pondering over things. And he had a very sad look on his face.

"Hey, don't look sad. You will always be number one in my heart. You are my twin brother, no one can replace you. Let's not forget you were my first too." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And Grimm probably wouldn't mind if you joined us every once and awhile." He pulled me down for a kiss, this one being a little bit more passionate.

"Ichigo could we do it one more time? I'm not ready to let you go." I pondered the question before I kissed him and this time there was no mistaking the pure passion, lust, and love. I felt his hands run under my shirt before he was messing with my nipples.

"Ahhh-Shiro" He pulled the shirt off. He licked around my nipples but never quite touching them like I wanted him too. "Shiro...please?" He looked up and said

"Please what?"

"Stop with the foreplay!" He bit down on my left nipple.

"No. I love the sounds you make." He bit my left nipple again. "Uhhh...bastard." His hands started to move down my chest. When he got down to my pants, I rolled us over and said

"You have to lose some clothing before anymore of mine comes off." I took his shirt off and licked and pinched his nipples before I grew bored and took his pants off.

"Happy?" Shiro asked before he rolled us back into our original position. Then he yanked my jeans off. Shiro then leaned up and kissed me with such passion I though I would come just from that.

He started to lick his way down my body again. I never understood why he loved foreplay so much to me it just seemed to take up too much time. he stopped when he got to my boxers. He kissed my erection through the boxers and then started to palm me. "uh...ah...Shi..ro please. Ah! Hurry!" He removed my boxers as quick as possible. He reached into the bedside table and got the bottle of lube out and slicked three of his fingers up. He pushed one inside of me as soon as he wrapped his mouth around my length. I let him have his fun for a little bit then I moaned "Ah...Shiro! Please hurry...uhmmm...I want y...ou..inside of...AH! me." He slipped in a second finger.

"Patience. I don't want to...break you before Grimmjow gets you." He went back to sucking on my length. He slipped in a third finger. He hit my prostate.

"AH!"

"Hehe I found it." Shiro started to abuse my prostate.

"Uhm Shiro...I'm...cumming." He looked up and said

"Come for me Ichi-baby." Then wrapped his mouth around my dick again and was sucking and licking.

"SHIRO!" I came into his mouth and he made sure all of the cum was eaten. "Shiro your such a cumslut." He gave me a pointed look and said

"Well your a cockslut. You love to have guys thrusting into you repeatedly and never letting up." Shiro then thrusted into me all the way to the hilt. I felt the tears gather at the side of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichi." After a moment of getting use to Shiro inside of me I told him

"Move." So he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He did this for a few minutes. "Bastard. Fuck me harder. Faster." Shiro pulled out of me and then drove back in with all of his strength hitting my prostrate dead-on. "Shiro...more." He started to thrust in and out, always hitting my prostrate. But it ended all too soon when I felt the tight coil in my stomach snap. I came all over our chests. "SHIRO!" was heard then followed by "ICHIGO!" Shiro collapsed on top of me. We caught our breaths. He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of the connection. I winced as I felt cum running out.

"Wow...I think that was the best time yet."

"Yeah but now we both have boyfriends."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, can you carry me to the shower?"

"Yep!" He picked me up, bridal style.

"Would you like me to wash you as well?"

"NO! You would get a hard on which would lead to a second round."

"So?" He was started to annoy me

"So then we have to clean up again and then it leads in a giant circle."

"So?" Really starting to annoy me

"I would like to be able to walk tonight." He gave me a sad look.

"Fine." He put me down in the tub and turned the warm water on.

"Enjoy your bath Ichi." Shiro left and went to one of the other bathrooms.

~Grimmjow's POV~  
Gin was driving me back to my apartment. "Grimm if you get that sexy berry into be tonight, if he is anything like Shiro he will be very vocal. He loves to be pounded into, fast and hard." I glared at him and asked

"How do you know that last part?"

"Well Shiro told me. Plus I have seen the two got at it before, and they usually enjoy the same things."

"Okay. Well, I don't know if I'm going to bed with him tonight or not." He gave me that creepy, fake smile

"Well, this is just for anytime. But have fun and best of luck to your relationship." I looked at him

"Thanks man. I'll see you around." I got out of the car and went up to my apartment. Only to find outside my apartment was Nnoitra. "Hey, dude, whats up?" I said

"Hey, I was wondering if I could crash at your place?" I knew the answer he was going to give would be him in some form of trouble with his girl.

"Why?"

"Well my girl caught me screwing around with Nel, and she is staying in my house right now." I sighed, looked at him and replied

"Fine, but my boyfriend is coming over tonight. So please try to make yourself scarce."

"So Mr. Jaegerjaquez finally decided to settle down?" I never thought about it that way.

"Yeah. You should settle down with Nel already." He good mood seemed to vanish.

"I know but what if she doesn't want to?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, she has been waiting on you for years." His good mood came rushing back along with some cockiness.

"Okay, I'll ask her after everything with the bitch settles down."

After I got Nnoitra settled and finished getting ready I sent Ichigo a text, saying; U ready 4 2nite? After a few minutes I got a reply; Yea. K b there in a few. I replied. I went outside, and got inside my 1996 blue ss camaro.

It didn't take long to get from my house to Ichigo's. I got out and knocked on the door. Shiro answered it. "Hello, Grimm." It shocked me how similar Ichigo and Shirosaki were. Ichigo had short spiky bright orange hair, with honeyish brown eyes, and a lithe, muscular body. Shiro had long white hair, with deep golden eyes, and a slightly more muscular build.

"Hi Shirosaki. Where's Ichigo?" I knew he hated being called by his real name.

" Upstairs. ICHIGO! Grimm-Kitty is here!" I growled at him for that nickname. After waiting for a few minutes Shiro yelled upstairs "ICHIGO! Get your ass down here before I have to come and get it myself. And we all know how that will end."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING WHORISH MOUTH!" Ichigo yelled back. The he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hi Grimmjow. Sorry about my insane brother's mouth." I was too stunned to say anything. He was wearing leather pants with a skin tight red shirt. The shirt had opened sides where black leather was criss-crossing.

"Grimm? Are you in there, or down there?"

"Shut up Shiro. You look amazing Ichigo."

"Thank You."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. My stuff is by your leg." I looked down and picked the bag up.

"Well, lets go."

~Ichigo's POV~  
I went outside and saw the SS Camaro. "I love your car!" He smirked.

"Thanks I have had it forever. When I first got it, this was a piece of junk. But my friend Nnoitra restored it."

"Cool. I own a 2012 Camaro. Its orange. Shiro gave it to me last year for my birthday."

"You will have to show it to me sometime." I opened the door. Grimmjow got in and threw my bag in the back.

"Hope there wasn't anything breakable in there?"

"Nope. Just some clothes and my phone charger."

"Okay. Well, we are going to my house, dropping your stuff off, and then we are going out to eat."

"Okay." I turned on the radio, and '99 Problems' started to play. "I hope that bitch ain't going to be a problem." Grimmjow said to me. "As you long as you treat this bitch right, you will have no problems with the bitch."

"That's good." We started to laugh, and singing along with the song. We pulled up to a set of apartments. I saw a girl with greenish-bluish hair and a super tall guy with black hair.

"Neliel, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow yelled when we got out of the car. She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Trying to figure out what's going on over at Nnoitra's house. I went there to tell him about the meeting earlier, and that bitch started to try and attack me. Yelling at me, saying that I was a whore and ruined her relationship."

"Please tell me she is still alive."

"Yeah. I knocked her ass out and figured Nnoirta would be here. So you're caught up."

"Okay. Well, Neliel and Nnoitra, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo." He said, sitting on the hood of the car as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wow! Isn't this like, your first boyfriend?" Said the girl named Neliel, looking completely shocked.

"Yeah, you never really had a boyfriend. Maybe a lot of fuck buddies but never a boyfriend." Nnoitra said right after Neliel. But what he said made me feel special. I was the first one he felt like he should need to make things official with.

"Guys don't say things like that. But anyways, Ichigo here is a Vizard. So don't be shocked if he shows up at meetings. Oh, by the way his twin brother is Shirosaki!"

"So you 'the King' that Shiro always talking about?" Neliel asked.

"I guess, that's his nickname for me, at least."

"We always thought the guy he was talking about was more feminine." Nnoitra said.

"He does that. When I was younger I was much more feminine and my Aunt raised me as a girl until age five, then told me the truth. But I still seem feminine."

"Who is your Aunt?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yoruichi, and then Urahara is my uncle."

"Wow! Those two were two of Shinigami's best fighters, until they started the Vizards." Nnoitra commented.

"Yeah."

I leaned back into Grimmjow, who said "Well, we're going to take Ichigo's stuff upstairs, and then go out. No, Neliel, you may not stay." Grimmjow grabbed my bag and led me up to his apartment.


	3. Second Night

Grimmjow gave me a quick tour of the house before we went to a restaurant called 'Rubicon'. Grimm told me it was an Espada ran restaurant, so he always had a table available. We went inside, and there were two other Espadas here; Halibel and Starkk. I had done a lot of work with Starrk before and had met Halibel before, but we were still very close. "Hey Ichigo. What are you doing here, with Grimmjow?" Starkk asked.

"Hi, and Grimm is my new boyfriend."

"Do your Aunt and Uncle know yet?"

"No I haven't seen them for awhile. Plus me and Grimm just got together last night."

"I would be telling them soon. Especially since you're dating the second-biggest-player in the Espada."

"And what are you, third?"

Halibel cut in and said "Actually, yes he is."

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I would like to eat dinner with Ichigo...in peace." Grimmjow said.

"Okay. Just don't hurt him, Grimm" Halibel warned.

Grimm led me to a table. It was separated from the rest and had a single lit candle. There was a red tulip lying across a plate. I sat there. "What's up with the red tulip?"

"Oh I wanted to get something for you, and the lady gave this to me for free. I thought a red rose was too cliche. And I like the meaning behind this flower, anyways."

"What's the meaning?"

"Figure it out on your own."

"Whatever." I said looking away. He reached out, grabbed my hand, and smilled at me. I loved how he got the flower without me having to ask him, and how he thought roses were cliches also.

Dinner was amazing. There were no awkward moments, even when I explained to him about Shiro's and my relationship. Most people freaked out when they were told. Grimmjow was an easy-going person. I was very open-minded when he talked about past things. But only because they are the past and I am the present and the future.

The drive back to Grimm's apartment was very enjoyable since we were singing along with some screamo band. They were really good. I think their name was Black Veil Brides.

When we got back I noticed the Sea-green convertible was still here, so I was guessing Neliel was still here. "C'mon, babe. When we get up to the apartment I will have to cover your ears." So me and Grimmjow went up there. When we got into the apartment I noticed Grimm was wearing a very maniacal grin. He put his hands over my ears. But I could still hear him yell "Neliel get your ass out my apartment right-fucking-now before both yours and Nnoitra's' asses end up on the cement eight stories down!" He uncovered my ears and I heard a loud thud from a bedroom.

Nnoitra came out and said "Grimm, buddy, what are you talking about? Nel's has been gone for awhile."

"Yeah thats why her car is still outside." "

Shit." Nnoitra mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

"Whatever. We are going to bed. Nel needs to get out and stay out. Remember what I said earlier."

Grimm wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to a bedroom away from Nnoitra's. "Okay I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"M'kay." I watched as Grimm disappeared into the bathroom. I heard him turn the water on. I decided I let Grimm decide how fast our relationship would move at, so as much as I wanted to get up and follow him into the shower and have him fuck me against a wall, I didn't . A little bit later a dripping wet Grimmjow walked out in a pair of tight, sexy, black boxers. I swear, if I hadn't looked away I would be dealing with a serious nose bleed.

"See something you like?" Grimm had his cocky smile on his face. He was hot, and he knew it.

"I see more than one thing I like. But there is one thing I don't like."

"And that is?"

"Those black boxers."

"Well for now they stay."

"How sad." He walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed me. Shockingly it was sweet, chaste kiss.

"Ichigo, I want you to know, it's not that I don't want you, it's that I just want to wait. I want OUR moment to be special." I knew what he meant.

"Okay."

He moved to a dresser and put on some grey sweatpants. I got up, grabbed my bag, and took my shirt off. "Nice pack there, Ichi-berry." I noticed Grimm eye-fucking me.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I took my jeans off. And while I bent over, Grimm came up behind me.

"You're making it hard to abstain from taking you." He started to grind into me.

"Mmmm...Grimm." Grimm moved away.

"Come 'ere Ichi-berry."

"What." I cautiously walked towards Grimm, who was now sitting on the bed.

"I said I wouldn't fuck you. But never anything about hand jobs." He pulled me down onto the bed. His sweat pants and boxers were already pulled down to his thighs. He pulled my boxers down then wrapped his hand around my length. He moved his hand up and down slowly. "Don't forget about me." I moved my hand to his length and started to move my hand up and down. The room was filled with moans.

"Uhhh...Ah...Grimm!" I came all over his hand. Then he came over mine while calling out "Ichigo." I brought my hand to my lips and stuck my tongue out and tasted Grimm. "Mmmm..., Grimm you taste so good!" I licked my hand clean. I looked up to see him doing the same thing.

"You taste very sweet, Ichigo."

"Do I now?" "Yes you do."

Grimm laid down, after pulling his boxers and sweatpants up. I got up, pulled my boxers up, and put on a pair of shorts on. I walked back to the bed and Grimm pulled me into his arms. "Night, Grimm." I kissed him, and we could taste each other.

"Night, my sweet Ichi-berry."

~Grimmjow's POV~

Ichigo fell asleep really quick. I watched as he slept peacefully. He was so cute! I never thought I could get such an amazing person as my boyfriend. I wonder how many people have had this cute berry. I know I won't be letting him go anytime soon. Or ever. I will only leave if he tells me too. I know I'm undeserving of this...Angel! But I'm too far in to leave him now. Maybe he can save my damned soul.


	4. Second Day

I stretched a little. I gave Grimm a quick, chaste kiss then said "Good Morning. And yes. Did you even sleep?"

"For a little bit. I usually don't sleep much."

"Ahhhh."

"Lets go get some breakfast." We got up, and went to the kitchen. Nnoitra just got up, too.

"Hi guys." He said when he saw us.

"Good morning." I said.

"What's for breakfast?" Nnoitra asked.

"Well I was thinking some eggs, bacon, toast, maybe some pancakes..." Grimm said.

"That sounds delicious."

"Well, that's must for me and Ichigo." Nnoitra looked disappointed.

"You're such a bastard."

"It's not my fault that you're not man enough to go back to your own home." He responded.

"I ain't scared of that slutty bitch."

"Then go back, take your home back, then get your stupid-ass to Nel and ask her out!" Nnoitra didn't speak, he just ran out the door. "Now that's done, let us start on our breakfast."

"Haha okay."

After breakfast I went into the living room. And I noticed a bookshelf. I walked over to it, and saw a lot of work by Edgar Allen Poe, Robert Frost, and Stephen King. "Nice selection of books." I yelled to Grimm wherever he was. The bookshelf was painted gold, and had eight roes. I looked closely and saw writing. I recognized the poem. It was by Emily Dickinson, I read it aloud "If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain; If I can ease one life the aching pain, Or cool one pain, Or help one fainting robin, Unto his nest again, I shall not live in vain." I felt Grimm walk behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "I love poetry. Poe is my favorite." I said.

"I love him, too. Especially Annabel Lee."

"That is a good one, but I can't pick just one of his poems." We laughed. I loved how easy-going Grimmjow was. I could understand him, and he could understand me. "By the way, I love the poem painted on the shelf."

"Its what I live my life by. It's my motto."

"Well you definitely eased the aching in my life." I kissed him but broke it before it got too passionate.

"Well, I no longer have to live in vain then." His lips found mine again. We spent the rest of the morning making-out and talking about poetry and books.

~Grimmjow's POV~  
Ichigo fell asleep shortly after lunch. That was peaceful and romantic- until Nnoitra came in yelling about how he got his house back. I yelled at him to get out, and then it became a yelling fest. Eventually Nnoitra left, and I noticed that Ichigo was laying in a chair on the deck. "I'm sorry about that, Ichi-berry." He looked at me.

"It's alright. Come lay with me." He scooted over as far as the chair let him. I laid down on my back and Ichigo put his head on my chest. He crossed his legs over mine and wrapped his arms around my middle. I put my arms around him. And he fell asleep peacefully.

I hoped Ichigo would never leave me. I loved the time we spent together, even if we only been together for three days. I felt Ichigo stir, but he nuzzled back into me. I thought about waking him, but when I looked at him I just couldn't do it. He looked so cute and peaceful. I just couldn't bear to wake him.

I might sounded like a girl when I say this; but I think we are going to be together forever. I can't see myself with anyone else. I won't be able to screw around or be with anyone else ever again.

I wrapped my arms around his waist even tighter. I put my chin on top of his head. I felt very relaxed. And then after a little while I felt myself doze off.


	5. Third Night

~Ichigo's POV~

I felt something warm around me. I open my eyes. All I can see is Grimm's chest. I turn a little to see him, just waking up. I looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was still up, so I got my phone out and its said the time was a little after five. "Hey beautiful."

I look up to see Grimm has woken up completely. "Hi. Did I wake you up?" I would feel bad if I did.

He rubbed his eyes. "No. I was already waking up when I felt you move." Oh good.

"That's good. You seemed so tired earlier." I was worried that he wasn't getting enough sleep these last couple of nights.

"Mmmm 'kay." I heard my stomach growl and his do the same. We laughed our heads off for no reason. "Ichigo, do you want to go get dinner? Then I'll take you home." I forgot about my Univesity classes. I so just wanted to skip and spend the day with Grimm again.

"That would be good. But I don't want to leave you yet." Or ever. Simple as that.

"I don't want you to leave yet either, but you have classes and I have to 'work' tomorrow." He seemed so thrilled about that idea. I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I know. Let's go get dinner." I got up off of him even though I never wanted to move again.

"Alright. Do you want to pick where we go?" Grimm asked getting up and pulling me into his arms again.

"Yes. And I want to go to Pizzeria Uno." I smiled.

"Isn't that the place over in Shingami territory?" He asked not liking the idea of going into their territory, but the pleasures of being a vizard that gets to go anywhere.

"Yeah, but remember, I am a vizard. Which is like an all-access pass to everything here." I said laughing. I pulled out of his arms to get my shoes on. He put his on.

"Okay, then let's go."

~Grimmjow's POV~

I went and got my SS Camaro. Ichigo got in and threw his bag in the back. "So you're gonna have to give me directions." I said when he settled in.

Of course he had some remark "Woah, the almighty Grimmjow is asking for the directions! Is the world ending? Is the sky falling? Should I worry about flying pigs?" The whole time he was saying this he had a shocked look on his face and was looking out all of the windows. I wanted to hit him upside the head for being such an idiot.

"Well this fucking place is in those bastard shingami's territory so of course I would need some damn directions!" I was letting my temper get the best of me again.

Ichigo rose his hands in surrender and said "Okay. Okay. Grimmjow just calm down please." I let and sigh. Then I leaned over and kissed him. I felt him trying to push into me.

"Sorry babe for losing my temper. I just don't take stupid remarks well." He unbuckled his seat belt, crawled into my lap, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his hips, pulled him into me and kissed him with passion.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ichigo looked sincere and it made me feel even worse for losing my temper.

"No, no I knew you were joking." Ichigo kissed me one more time before crawling back into his seat.

When we get there it looked like business was just starting back up for the day. "Shiro and I come here all the time. And this is one of Shingami's favorite places to eat." Ichigo told me while we were walking in.

"Are you sure I should be here then?" I really wasn't looking for a fight today. I just want a peaceful dinner with Ichigo before I had to let him go.

I heard him laughing. "Would I brought you here if I didn't think you belonged? Plus I have brought Starkk and Hallibel here several times while doing business. It's a quiet, relaxed restaurant with amazing food. They know I love it here."

I was still very skeptical, but I said "Okay, let's go in. I am hungry. I am thinking about eating you." He ran ahead of me, so I ran and caught him around his waist. I picked him up and spun him around. I don't what it is about Ichigo but he made me lose my evil, horrible facade that I used for the Espadas.

"Let go. Grimm put me down. Stop that. C'mon let me go." So I let him go and he fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous look he gave me. "I didn't mean it like that! Grimmjow you are so mean."

I helped him up and said "I am sorry Ichi-berry, that was very mean of mean." I pulled him into me and kissed his pouty lips. He relaxed. I looked at me with a look that just screamed 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'

He pulled out of my arms and just mumbled "Whatever." I noticed he was trying to avoid fighting with me so I didn't say anything about him dismissing me with the 'Whatever.' comment.

When we finally got inside there was a fifteen minute wait time. So I decided to pick on Ichigo. I sat down on a bench in the waiting area. Ichigo was about to sit on the spot next to me but then I pulled him into my lap. He struggled for a bit, trying his hardest to get free. "Grimm, would you please let me go?"

I licked the back of his neck. "Mmm...Grimm...please stop." I stopped an moved him off of my lap. I heard him whimper a the loss of our contact. "You know I didn't really want you to stop."

I laughed at how blunt he could be. I pulled him for a kiss. After we broke apart I said "I know, but I don't want for it to go to far out of control." I heard him whimper again. He was giving me that look again, so I kissed him. I could feel all of his feeling in this kiss.

"Jagerjaques your table is ready." We got up and followed the host to the table.

~Ichigo's POV~

The host showed us to a table in the back, close to the bar. I looked over to the table next to us, where another Vizard, Orihime sat. "Hello Ichigo-kun, how are you. And oh, hello Grimmjow-kun."

I sat down and said "Hey 'Himie. I am doing good. Hello Rukia." I noticed the midget girl glowering at Grimmjow and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hello Ichigo. What's up with the Espada? Why is he here?" Her glare was harsh but also a bit nervous.

"I invited him to dinner with me, and I was in the mood for some pizza. You know this is the only place I go for pizza."

She gave me a weird look. "What business do you have with him?"

I glared back at her. Tired of her damn attitude already. "Nunya business."

She glared at me, probably thinking she could scare me into telling her what she wanted to know. "It's my business, since he's an Espada."

Rukia didn't get that she was pissing me off. "Last I checked I wasn't allowed to tell you because its not involving you. And I am a vizard, so I can take Espadas and Shingami where I please. Now will you please leave me alone."

Rukia looked like she was about to blow a gasket. "Whatever Ichigo. Orihime, let's go-some where else. I don't want to see the sight of disgusting Espadas while I am eating." She stalked off and Orihime put some money on the table.

"Bye, Ichigo-kun. I will see you tomorrow at class, right?" I heard Grimm snickering so I kicked him under the table.

"Yeah. I will be there." I smiled at her.

"Okay. Now if you will excuse me I have to go deal with my angry girlfriend." I waved good-bye as she ran to catch up with Rukia. I looked back to Grimmjow who seemed shocked that 'Himi was gay.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" I asked once he was able to close his mouth. He just shook his head no.

"Your friends seem really interesting. But you need more Espada friends." Grimm said after he got over his shock.

"Apparently seeing as hardly any of my friends seem to like you." I said disappointed that my friends let this rivalry get in-between feelings.

"Oh well. As long as you like me, we will be okay." He smiled at me.

"Yeah. I don't think I could ever stop that. I mean look at you. Your sexy like no other, you have a great personality, your hot, I love spending time with you, oh have I mentioned your hot." I laughed. I knew I was feeding his ego but I couldn't help it.

"At least I do not have to worry about you leaving me." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Baby, you own my heart for the rest of eternity. And I better have yours or so help me God-" Grimmjow leaned over the table and kissed me.

"You have my heart the moment you walked over with Shiro." I felt all of my blood rush into my face. "I love you, Ichigo." I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was being absolutely serious.

"I love you too, Grimmjow." We kissed on more time before leaning back in our seats.

After we settled back into our seats the waiter came over for our orders. "I want a strawberry fanta. He wants a cherry vanilla coke. Please and thank you." Grimm was looking at me weirdly.

"Coming right up Ichigo. Do you want to pay now or put it on your tab?" He asked.

"Tab please." I said smiling at him. He was my favorite waiter.

"Okay. I'll be right out with the drinks." He walked away

"Okay. So you know my favorite drink, the waiter knew your name, and you have a tab here?" Grimmjow asked after we got our drinks.

"Well the drink part I guessed since every time we at you got that drink, and the other two I explained already, when I said that I come here all the time." I told him.

"I thought you meant a lot but not enough for the waiter to know your name." He said grouchily.

"Yes, I am here enough for the staff to know my name. It's the same with Shiro." I snapped at him.

"Well then you two need to eat in more." I gave him a 'shut up before we fight' look.

The waiter came back with a deep dish pizza. The cheese was about three inches tall, with all different kinds of meats hidden inside it. I saw Grimmjow's mouth drop open and drool run down his chin. "Here you go Ichigo. Urahara said he would pay for it. And the chef made it extra large since you have someone else with you." Our waiter said when he was setting the pizza down.

The waiter walked away after giving me a the paid off ticket. "So. Who is Urahara?" Grimmjow asked me. I think he has some trust issues.

"He is the leader of the Vizards." Grimm looked a little sad now.

"I am sorry that I am like this Ichigo. I just worry you won't want to stay with me." I didn't get angry with him because I knew he was just doing these things with the best of intentions.

"I know, love. Remember that I love you and I never want to leave your side." I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. I felt him kiss back. I just wanted to make it more than a chaste kiss but we were in a public place.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Grimm whispered before kissing me one more time.

The rest of dinner went about peacefully. We were about to leave when Urahara came over. "Hello Ichigo. I wanted to remind you of the meeting tomorrow." He was wearing his stupid hat, clogs, and hiding his face behind a fan. I didn't understand why he dressed this way.

"Hello Urahara. I am going to guess it is at the usual time. But wait you have another reason for coming over here, don't you?" He only hid behind his fan if he wanted to know something.

"Yes, of course the usual time. I just wanted to meet this young man, who you seem to have some sort of relationship with." I knew that was the reason.

"Well, this is Grimmjow Jagerjaques, my boyfriend." I emphasized the last words.

"Well, nice to meet you, Grimmjow." Grimm gave me a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you too, Urahara. Well, Ichigo, I think it's about time to go." Urahara looked a little mad.

"Ichigo, I could give you a ride back." I looked at Urahara as if he was insane.

"I think I will be fine." Grimm grabbed his Jacket and then held mine up for me. "Tell Auntie I said hello. Oh, you better not follow me or you will be dealing with Auntie when you get back home." I growled the last part.

"So Urahara is the leader of the Vizards, and he is your uncle?" Grimmjow asked as we were walking towards his car.

"Yes. He is always trying to scare our boyfriends away." He looked at me when I said boyfriends with a questioning look.

"How many boyfriend have you had?" I could sense he was getting a bit possessive.

"Two. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai. Renji was the red head at the club." He looked a little relieved.

"How far did you go with them?"

"About as far as we have been." He looked even more relaxed now.

"Okay. Do you want to stay over tomorrow?" We were getting close to my house.

"Yeah. Or you can come over to mine." He looked over at me.

"Would Shiro be there?" I had to think about that.

" I don't think so. Unless he and Gin are fighting or about to be, he shouldn't." I could tell what he was thinking.

"Let me know if he is there tomorrow, and I will tell you my answer." I smiled at him. I was going to go make sure Shiro wouldn't be there tomorrow.

Grimm pulled into my drive way next to the walk way for my front door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"I guess so. I love you." I whispered like it was some big secret.

"I love you, too." He leaned over and kissed m.e It was full of pent up passion and lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands rested on my hips, bringing me closer to him. All too soon, the need for air became too great. He broke the kiss, and started to lightly kissing me. Then we broke the kiss all together. "Now, be good tomorrow."

"I'll try." I smiled. I got out of the car and went to the front door. I watched Grimm drive away.

~Grimmjow's POV~

I wished Ichigo could've stayed with me again tonight, but he needed to go to college. Plus, I had an early morning job with Ulqiorra. He was my favorite person to work with. He was very quiet. I pulled into my usual parking spot and saw Nnorita. "What do you want bastard?" I asked.

"I forgot something upstairs. Where's your boy toy?" I glared at the stupid fuck.

"He's not my boy toy. He's my boyfriend." He looked at me weirdly.

"That's impossible. You never had a boyfriend before. Why start now?" He growled at me.

"Ichigo is different. He's not using me for my money, or anything like that." He glared at me.

"How do you know? You only met him...three nights ago." I glared at him.

"So what. I have seen his house, and he has money. Why does it even matter to you?" I wanted to punch the stupid bastard.

"It just does, okay?" His glare soften up.

"Okay. You can get your stuff, then get out." He glared at me again.

"Actually just bring the shit to head quarters tomorrow." Nnorita stalked off. Glad to see him go I stormed up to my room.


	6. Third Day

~Ichigo's POV~

My day had been horrible so far. I woke up with morning wood, was late getting ready, didn't have time to get my coffee, and I had to get Shiro up before speeding to school. I got to my seat just in time. Then I forgot my books for some classes, didn't have money for lunch, and I was late to one of my lectures. Next I had to speed to my house and get money so I could get a snack, waiting in line at McDonald's, and finally speeding to the meeting.

"Hello Ichigo-kun, Stressful day?" Orihime asked when I sat down next to her.

"Yes it has been. Too much has gone wrong." My stomach growled since I only had enough money to get a McChicken and a small fry.

"Urahara has some food in the back room. So if you wait a little bit we get to eat." This was such great news.

"That's awesome. So how dealing with Rukia yesterday?" She just gave me this look like I didn't want to know. 'Hime was such a nice shy girl and Rukia was a stuck-up bitch I don't see how those two make a relationship work.

The meeting went by in a blur. I was transferred from working with Shingami to the Espadas. Which I liked. I didn't particularly like working with the Shingami, who seem to think they are better than everyone else. Just like they were real gods.

Shiro told me he was going to Gin's house for the next week. Sweet a peaceful house. If this is how my day is turning out to be I can't imagine how tonight is going to go. I texted Grimm to tell him he was staying at my house. He texted me back saying he would be there at 5.


	7. Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Time

~Ichigo's POV~

I raced home to start making dinner. I decided to make chicken enchilada, nachos, and tacos. After how we devoured the pizza last night, I think the more food the better. I noticed it was four o'clock when I put the food in the oven. I ran upstairs so I could take a quick shower and throw some nicer clothes on. I had just finished pulling the food out when Grimm knocked on the door.

I went to the door, made sure I looked good, and opened the door. There was Grimmjow, wearing just a white jacket with black edging I could see a huge scar on his chest, it covered such an large area. Then I saw his baggy white jeans that also had that black edging. "Hey, Babe. Are you going to keep starring, or let me come in?" I tore my eyes away from his delicious body.

"Oh, sorry. Where's your shirt?" He walked in.

"In the back of my car. I got blood on it. Didn't think you would want to see that." I smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"Well, feel free to take the jacket off too." He smiled his infamous cocky grin.

"Well, how about we take your shirt off?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, so I put mine around his neck. He kissed me and immediately his tongue was asking for entry into my mouth. I decided to tease him, and kept my lips closed. I felt his teeth on my bottom lip, pulling on it but I still didn't do anything. He bit down on my lip. I gasped and his tongue invaded my mouth. I started to fight for dominance, but he quickly ended that.

We broke for air. "I would love to continue this, but we have dinner to eat." I tried to pull out of his arms but he wouldn't let me yet.

"Okay. But first..." Grimm ripped my shirt off. "I don't want to be the only one eating half-naked." He then took his jacket off. He threw our clothes and his bag on to the stairs. I went and got some wine that we could have while eating.

I took our stuff up to my room, while Grimm was cleaning up. When I went back downstairs, Grimm had everything done. I went to the fridge, grabbed two beers, and threw one to him, which he caught and opened. "Beer is much better than wine." I said. He just nodded in agreement.

After drinking for a few hours, we were both drunk. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch, leaning back. I walked over to him and straddled his waist. He looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. I licked his bottom lip, and he gave entrance immediately. I mapped out every little part of his mouth. Soon he started to take dominance back and the passion started to build. We had to break for air soon. "Mmmmm...Grimm..please...take me." I said between breaths.

"I would love to. Where's your bedroom?" I was shocked that he agreed to it. Must be the all the alcohol we drank.

"Up the stairs, first bedroom on the right." Grimmjow started standing up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He started to kissing me again, taking complete control. I loved it when he completely dominated me. I felt him walking upstairs. Our clothed erections brushed against each other, and I broke our kiss to moan. "Ahhh...Hurry...uh.."

Every time he took a step, our erections would brush. "I am hurrying Ichi-baby." He got upstairs and walked right into my room. He dropped me onto my bed. Grimm got on top of me. He kissed me again but then started to move down wards. When he got to my nipples, he started to pinch one while licking the other. He pinched one as hard as possible while he bit the other. He licked them after he was done being a sadist.

"Ichigo, do you have any lube?" Grimmjow asked. I sat up and reached into my bedside drawer. After searching for a bit, I threw it to him. "Strawberries? Really?" He gave me an incredulous look.

"Excuse me for really liking strawberries."

"Whatever."

He started to lick down. He paused right before my erection. He shifted to my left hip and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. He did the same to the right hip. "Stop...teasing." I panted out. Grimmjow didn't say anything. Then my erection was engulfed into his mouth. I felt a finger, pushing into my entrance, It was a little uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. Grimm started to moan, which caused vibrations to run down my cock, He then pushed a second finger in. This time it hurt a little bit but it wasn't unbearable. He brushed something inside me that made me see stars. Grimm pushed a third finger in, brushing the same spot inside of me. I about came when he decided to pull his fingers out.

~Grimmjow's POV~

Ichigo looked amazing, under me panting and blushing a bright red. I kissed him, it was a bit sloppy but still amazing. I put the head of my cock at his entranced and slowly pushed into him. I heard him whimper but didn't stop till I was completely in. I stopped, broke the kiss and then kissed the tears away. I try not move but it was hard with his tight, hot walls surrounding me. "Grimm...move!" As soon as I heard those words I started to thrust into him.

I thrusted in and out very slowly until I felt him pushing back. I started to pick up speed but he still wanted more. "Grimm...harder.." So I started thrusting as hard as I could mange. "...More..." So I grabbed his erection and started to pump it in time with my thrusts. "Grimm...i'm...gonna...cum...soon.." I could tell his walls were clenching around my erection. I pulled completely out, paused my hand and thrusted back in as hard as possible. He came, shouting my name to the high heavens. I thrusted a few more times before the need became too great. So I buried my erection as deep as possible and came. I collapsed about him and caught myself before I hit him.

"That...was amazing!" Ichigo said when he caught his breath. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of him. I flipped our positions, where he was on top of me.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Next time you might have to ride." He looked up at me.

"Maybe. You are a bit bigger than I am used to." I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Okay." I kissed him, it was one of our sweet, short kisses. But it was still full of love and our other feelings.

"Good night Grimmjow. I love you." I kissed him again.

"Good night Ichi-berry. I love you too." I kissed the tip of his head thinking we I couldn't have found a better man to make my first boyfriend than Ichigo Kurosaki. I fell asleep with him cuddling into my chest.


	8. One Month and Two Weeks

I was sitting in a café waiting for Grimm, when Renji walked in. "Hey, Ichi-baby. Ditch that stupid Espada yet? Realize you want a true man again?" He decided to sit his stupid ass at my table. I really just wanted to punch him.

"No, I haven't left Grimm. Nor do I plan to. And even if I did I wouldn't be coming back to you, stupid. And I don't see a real man here, must be cuz Grimmjow isn't here yet." I glared at him, hoping he would get the message that I didn't want him here. But instead he was a dense stupid bastard as usually and kept talking.

"Why do you stay with him? He just an idiotic Espada, that isn't worth your time, babe." I was two seconds or less from hitting square in the face. But that would probably give him brain damage, which would lead to him becoming even stupider.

"Well jackass apparently you haven't looked in the mirror lately. And Grimm loves and cares for me, more than you ever did. No I suggest you leave before I knock you on your ass." Renji just smirked, opened his mouth to say one things. And before I could even comprehend what he said, his face was smashed into the table, but not by me.

I looked up and saw Shiro. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SHIT ABOUT GRIMMY-KUN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE? YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN TALK TO ICHIGO AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" I have never been so thankful for such a protective brother before now. I got up walked over to Shiro and wrapped my arms around him.

"Brother, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" I leaned up and kissed him, which I haven't done since when Grimm and I first got together. And that was about two months ago.

"Not lately, and you definitely haven't done that lately. I have missed you so much brother." We totally forgot about Renji, who was on the floor still, 'til he got up and punched Shiro in the face.

"BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THAT? AND THAT IS COMPLETELY GROSS YOU ARE SIBLINGS, SIBLINGS SHOULDN'T DO THAT SHIT TOGETHER." Renji yelled, completely furious with us.

I helped Shiro up, turned on my heel and punched Renji square in the face, like I have been wanting to do all night. "Speak to my brother like that again, or insult Grimmjow again, and I will make sure that the next time I see you, Renji, you will be six feet underground. Do I make myself clear?" Renji was slowly backing away 'til I heard the voice of a hateful she-devil.

"Well, well Ichigo, aren't you supposed to be a peace-maker, not starting fights in clubs? You really have fallen low haven't cha? The great and almighty Ichigo, has fallen off of his pedestal and became and Espada whore." I turned around to see Rukia standing there, looking like she was a great Goddess, but in reality she was nothing but a demon, not even a demoness.

"Do not start acting so high and mighty with me Rukia, at least I would be a high class whore, unlike you who sells herself for stupid information. I bet Orihime doesn't even know about that, does she. You forget I know more dirt on all of you Shinigami, than most could even began to guess. You two really want to start fighting with me, and I will have no choice but to go to my Uncle and tell him, that your gang is no longer fit for us to back. Is that what you want?" I glared at both of them and I knew Shiro was behind me nodding his head in agreement with me.

They both muttered "no" but when I turned around to walk away, I felt Shiro push me. I whirled around to see him barely dodge being stabbed by Rukia with a knife. I ran over to Rukia punched in the gut and then kicked her to the ground, I saw Renji rushing at me. I knew I couldn't defend myself from him, he raised his leg to kick me for it to be grabbed by someone else.

I turned and Grimmjow, and he looked pissed. He tighten his grip on Renji's leg until I heard a sickening crack. Rukia was on the ground holding her gut but I saw her closing her phone. "You're in trouble now, Ichi-baby. I just told Yamamoto what happened here, I bet Urahara will kick you out so quick you don't know what just happened. And then let's see who the whore is." Rukia started to laugh like a maniac, until she is pulled off the ground by her hair.

I noticed the orange hair before anything else, and I only know one other person with orange hair. "What was that Rukia-chan?" Orihime was usually sweet and kind, especially towards her girlfriend, but she would defend one of her teammates before defending Rukia.

"Hi Hunny, well it's not what…." Rukia started saying before Hime punched her in the face. Damn Rukia was just getting the crap beat out of her, Renji was starting to get up, but then Shiro kicked him in the back to the floor.

"Bullshit Rukia! I know you have had it out for Ichigo, since he started dating Grimmjow-kun. Do you think I am an idiot or completely oblivious? I am sick of this shit Rukia. We are through and I do not want anything to do with you." That's when Rukia got off the floor and slammed her fist into Hime's gut.

"Fine, go join your whorish friends but do not come crawling back to me when you lose everything you hold precious, just like your brother." I got tired of seeing Rukia sneering face so I picked Renji off the floor, who currently knocked out, and threw him on top of her. She fell to the floor screaming and trying to get from Renji and his fat ass.

Knowing that they would be down for a while I walked, actually more like stormed, out of the building. Which pissed me off since Grimm and I had a wonderful night planned out. But thanks to those two idiots those plans have officially been ruined. I knew the other three were behind.

When I got outside I stopped walking so I could take a deep breath and hopefully relax a little. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head on my shoulder. "Are you okay Ichi-berry?" I heard the concern in his voice.

"Somewhat. I am upset that our night was ruined because of jealous people. I am upset that those guys, who use to be my friends, can't support me in this little situation because they are blinded by hate. I am okay though because I realize I am surrounded by other people who will support me and care for me." I take another deep breath in and I feel myself relax a little more.

"You still staying over at my house tonight, or will you be going to your house? That way I know what's going on." I think about it. I haven't been to my actually house for a while considering Shiro and I usually have overnight jobs or we bunk at our boyfriends' house.

"I think I am going back to my house tonight, then in the morning I am going to go find Urahara and tell him what happened here tonight. I really would like to tell him before someone else does. It might save us some trouble. But right now I think the only way to resolve this will to fight it out. Yamamoto isn't going to listen to anyone outside of the Shinigami right now." I am positive this fight will lead to a bigger and greater war. And it will all be the fault of jealous people who have forgotten what forgiveness is.

"Okay, well I would offer to join you, but I have a job in the morning and I don't want to go home right now and get everything ready. I love you though Ichigo and I will stay by your side no matter what." Grimm leans down and kisses me. It was one of our sweeter kisses.

"I love you to Grimmjow. Shiro are you joining me tonight and going to see Uncle with me tomorrow?" Turning to face him and I could tell he had already decided what he was going to do before I even asked.

"I am going to join you. Uncle would probably like more than just one person telling him what occurred here tonight. Bye bye Grimm-kitty. I'll take good care of Ichigo tonight." He said winking at the end and then walking off to his car.

"I worry about you two sometimes, I hope you know that Ichigo." I laugh knowing everyone worries about us.

"I know. I am sorry about what happened in there Orihime but thank you for staying by my side." I tell her before giving her a hug.

"It's no problem. I was sick of Rukia being a stuck-up bitch and not telling me about how she whores herself out whenever she feels like it. I act like I am silly air head girl but I think people forget I'm really not one. Especially her." Hime says with a sad smile, but she returned my hug. I wave goodbye to her before she walks away.

I give Grimmjow one last kiss before I walk towards Shiro's car. I know Shiro probably planned on continuing our kiss earlier. I got into the car and faced Shiro, to be pulled into a kiss. I felt him pull on my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue dash in to map out my mouth again. Then he tugged on my tongue and brought it into his mouth. I started to map his mouth out. I almost forgot what kissing Shiro was like.

When we ran out of breath we pulled apart. "Brother I hope you realize how much I missed doing that. I felt so alone without my Ichigo. I can't even remember what our last time felt like." Shiro whispered against my lips. I kissed him again, but it was just a simple kiss.

"I am sorry brother. I was just so caught up in my relationship with Grimm. But we can make up for lost time tonight. And maybe we can convince Grimm-kitty into a threesome." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"We definitely will have to try. I know Gin would let us have a threesome with him." I laughed at him. I sat back in my seat.

"Let's get to the house before one of us gets to bothered and we have to pull over to the side of the road." He started the car and pulled out. We had only been driving for a few minutes and we had a little while to go before go home, so I decided I wanted to tease Shiro a bit. So I leaned over and unzipped his pants, before I leaned down and licked him. He went commando so I started to lick up and down his shaft. Shiro tightened his knuckles around the steering wheel.

I started to give him a hand job and leaned up and kissed him. "Enjoying this babe, I sure am. I missed seeing your reactions when I moved my wrist just right." I stroked him just liked he loves it. I heard him moan. "I definitely missed your moans. You're just so sensitive that it's easy to get you to moan."

I went back down and deep throated him. He jerked the stealing wheel to side and pulled over on the side of the road. We were on a back road so there wouldn't be a lot of traffic going past. He threaded his hands into my hair and pulled and pushed on my head.

"Ichi, I have missed you blowing me. I haven't met anyone as talented as you at giving head. I hope you know you are bottoming tonight." I smirked and started to mumble around his shaft, and he released a long moan. But then he pulled me all the way off of his shaft.

He reclined my seat before climbing over to my seat and straddled me. I knew since we were in the car Shiro wouldn't take his time like he usually did. He loves to tease me, but he's not like that when there's a possibility of us getting caught.

He undid my pants, pulled them off, and threw them in the back seat. I went commando too, so he started to give me head while putting lube on his fingers. He stuck the first two fingers in and started scissoring them. He struck my prostrate and then started to aim for that. Then the third one enter it stung a bit but it wasn't painful. I bottom too much for this to hurt too much anymore. I felt the fingers pull out and Shiro pulled off my shaft. He lubed up his shaft and then started to slowly enter me.

"Ahhh….Shiro…..God.." I was trying say something but I wasn't sure what though. It was sort of painful being stretched this much. Shiro was well endowed for such a skinny twig. "I…missed….dick sooo…..much…" I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Well next time don't hold out on me for so long." After that we stopped talking and the car was full of our moans. We didn't take our time to finish, we set our paced and hard and fast. I came after about a little while, and he followed a little after that.

I was in the seat panting and Shiro was licking cum off of my stomach, I felt myself stirring a bit at that. "Shiro unless you are ready for a second round I would stop that." But instead he leaned up and kissed me, I tasted myself in the kiss. I felt myself harden a bit.

"I would love to a go a second round but I would rather take my time, so let's get home and then we can have that second round." He whispered against my lips, and then he returned to his seat. I got my pants out of the back seat and put them back on.

Shiro raced home and then when we go there. He pulled me upstairs and threw me onto the bed. And started to give me head again. Which lead to a few more rounds, with us switching our positions. By the time we were done it was five a.m., and we had left the club at twelve a.m. We were so tired that we just barely crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.


	9. One Month, One Week, Six Days

~Ichigo's POV~

I woke up the next morning holding Shiro in my arms. We were both still completely naked and I was hard and so was he. But Shiro was still asleep, so I slowly slip into him trying not to wake him up until I was in. I was always the way in when he starting waking up so I started to thrust in fast and hard. "Ahhh…sooo gooood….Do not….ahhhhhh…stop!" He started moaning

I started chuckling I just loved the sounds he made. They turned me on even more than I was. I slowed down to see how he would react. Shiro flipped us over to where I was below him and he started riding me. "If you ever go this long….mmmmm….uhhh…..without fucking me again…..I will be…uh ah uh…..so pissed..." I knew he was serious and I wasn't about to experience his wrath. Every time he went down I would thrust upwards. I struck his prostate with every thrust. I had him screaming to the heavens.

"Ichi-baby…uhhhh…..mmmm…..I love….your…..ahh…..your cock so much….mmmmm…" I smirked and I was positive he had no clue what he was saying.

"Well Shiro I love your tight little ass. It sucks me in so deep. Mmmmm I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world." After a quick, hard thrust into his prostate Shiro shot off his load all over my stomach. I pulled out of him and pushed him back on the bed. I started sucking his dick until it got hard again. Then I straddled his hips and penetrated myself with his shaft.

"AHHHHH! God Shiro you feel sooo…..goooood…ahhhhhhhhhhhh…uhh…" I moaned moving myself up and down. I loved how big and thick he was and how deep he go's.

"Ichi your sucking me in…ahhhh…soo deep too…..mmmm." We were both panting so deeply. Every time I moved downwards, he would thrust upwards and strike my prostate with deadly accuracy.

"I'm sooo…..uhhhhhhhhhhh..mmm…close…keep….going…..AHHHHH!" I screamed releasing on both of our stomachs.

"Meee…..ahhhh.. ….unh….AHHHHH!" Shiro came deep inside of me. It felt so good. I laid down my head on his chest. We were both trying to catch our breath.

"You were right we can't go that long without fucking each other again." Grimmjow was amazing at sex, but having partner who has now your body for most of your life is amazing. Plus we can switch our positions without a problem. Gin and Grimm were set with being dominants, so when Shiro or I wanted to top we had to go to each other.

"I am always right. Don't forget I am older." He stuck his tongue out at me. So I took it into my mouth and started to fight with him.

"As much as I would love another round right now, we need to clean up, and then go find Uncle. I really don't want him to find out about the fight from someone else. He will hang us from the ceiling by our toes…..again." I shivered at the thought of the last time he did that to us. He left us there for ten minutes but it was horribly painful.

I felt Shiro shiver under me. "Your right so let's go take a shower. Are you sure we can't get one last round in?" He looked so hopeful that I almost gave in and said we could go again. But we really didn't have the time for that.

We went to Urahara's shop to see if he was in but Yoruichi told us he was out checking out the Vizard shops. So we texted him saying "we need to talk to ASAP in person." We only had to wait a minute for a response. I got a text back saying "K. Will be back in a few." Shiro and I went back to the meeting room.

Urahara showed up a few minutes. "So boys what do we need to talk about?" He asked from behind his fan. I had a feeling he knew what was going on already but it would be better for us to tell the truth right now.

"Well last night we were out a club, and Renji approached me. He was flirting with me as usual and I told him to back off but he wouldn't that's when he started talking shit on Grimmjow. Shiro came up behind him and threw a punch…" Urahara started to…laugh?

"Ichigo you don't have to tell me the story. I saw you guys last night, the only reason I didn't come down is because I wanted to see how you could handle yourselves and how bad things were between the Espada and the Shinigami." Urahara put his fan down and looked completely serious. "And things are not going well. Which leads to your next mission, Ichigo and Shiro, you will be going to see Yamamoto. Good Luck, come back with good new if you can."

Shiro and I stood up, said our goodbyes, and walked out of the shop. "So brother what are we going to do?" Shiro asked when we got to his car.

"We are going to the circus ring of the Shinigami and finding out what's going on." I answered. "But let's get something to eat first."

We end up going to Taco Bell since we were too hungry to wait around in a sit-down restaurant. I keep taking his nachos and Shiro would start pouting till I gave him a bite of my burrito. We felt like we were little kids again and we were able to forget about the gang problems.

We put off going to see Yamamoto until the last possible minute. We drove into the heart of what is consider Shinigami territory. Yamamoto was a powerful business man so he used one of his many offices as a meeting place for his gang.

"Hello, how may I help you young men today?" The receptionist asked when we got to the front desk.

"I would like to know if Mr. Yamamoto is in today?" I asked as nicely as I possibly could.

"One moment please." She turned to a phone that was on her desk, punched in a few number, and then connected to someone else. "I am sorry boys but he is not currently in. But his secretary asked for me to send you up."

I smiled at her, "Alright we will head up there right now." I knew Rukia was the secretary and someone must've of told her we would be stopping by today. Shiro was glaring at the floor, I could tell he wanted to snap at someone but we are supposed to be peaceful today.

It was a long elevator ride up. Yamamoto's office was on the twenty-fifth floor of that building. People were constantly getting on and off which delayed our ride up too. I was going to take the stairs down after this, it should be a lot quicker.

When we got to the office waiting area, there was no one at the secretary desk so I walked into the main office to see Renji in the big chair behind the desk and Rukia on the desk. "Hello boys. What do you need to discuss with us today?" Rukia in the sweetest, most horrendous voice I have ever heard.

"We need to talk about the issues between the Shinigami and the Espada but seeing as I need the leader of the Shinigami here to discuss such things, this conversation will have to wait. So what do you need from us Rukia?" Hoping to get this done with as soon as possible. Grimm's mission was only to take a few hours so I was going to surprise him when he got home.

"I demanded an apology and we want to talk to you about why it's bad for you to stay with the stupid lug of a boyfriend you have. I mean come on Ichigo you are perfectly capable of getting a guy on your on level. Unless this is like some charity case for you?" Rukia was testing me on how well I could control my anger. "Or you Shiro with that tricky slimy bastard, Gin. Did you forget what he did to Toshiro? He can do that to you just as easily." Shiro was clenching his hands into fist.

"Well Rukia at least our boyfriends don't cheat on us or we don't have to worry about them whoring themselves out like you people do in the Shinigami. It's not you guys dating so why are you so caught up in worrying about them?" I snapped at her, sick of her attitude.

"Let it go already Ichigo. I cheated on you once with Byakuya and you don't ever let it go do you? You sleep with one of the worst types of people out there now Ichi and you don't see how bad it is for you. Grimmjow is going to drag you down with him. He's not worth it!" Renji yelled at me. I had never seen him so angry.

"Well Renji the worst type of people are liars and cheaters. You fall in that category, so technically he doing better with Grimm. I bet you were messing around with Rukia while you were with Byakuya. Shinigami are quickly losing respect and is falling apart." Shiro yelled, probably hearing enough of the stupid bullshit.

"If that's how you guys are thinking, go to Urahara, and tell him the Shinigami no longer require them to be the middle man. We are declaring war on the Espada, and any members of the Vizard linked to the Espada will be treated as enemies and will be killed. Do I make myself clear Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki?" Rukia said, trying to sound tough but failing horribly.

I didn't saying anything to them. I walked over to Rukia and punched her so hard in the face that she passed out and then kicked Renji in the balls so hard he passed out. Feeling accomplished Shiro and I strolled out of the building without caring.

We knew Urahara wouldn't like the new we had to give him but we all knew one day the "peace" would fall away and there would have to be a great war to settle all differences. We all hoped it wouldn't be this soon but things can't keep going on like they have.

I knew the Vizard gang would be breaking up and picking sides. There was no need for us anymore since both gangs have decided to fight instead of make "peace". I could tell it was going to be a long, hard and difficult battle, but someone will come out on top.

Shiro dropped me off at home and told me he was off to tell Urahara the bad news. I was glad I wouldn't be there to see how Urahara would take the news. But however he takes it the outcome will not be good.

I jumped into the shower to make sure I was clean and fresh for when Grimmjow got home. After making sure I was completely clean, I filled the tub up with hot water and decided to soak and relax after such a stressful day.

Shiro texted me, saying that Urahara took the news rather well and had already told everyone that the Vizard gang was done for. A lot of people were taking the Espada's side in this war. Many had seen how the once proud and dutiful Shinigami gang how fall and they fell hard. The gang was full of too many problems and Yamamoto lost control of the group too.

When the water in my bath started to turn cold I decided that it was time to get out. I walked to my bedroom to get out basketball shorts and a baggy tank top. It was nice day out and I was going to go chill on the deck. I heard my phone going off but I figured it would be Shiro wanting to gossip about something he heard around the group. But after I was finished getting dressed I looked at my phone.

It wasn't a missed call from Shiro but Starkk and just as about to listen to the voice mail he left, I got a text from his saying just five words. The five words most people don't want to hear about their loved ones. And especially five words you don't want to hear when you are in a gang. "Grimm is in the hospital."


	10. One Month, One Week, Five Days Part One

I didn't know what happened, all that I know is that I need to get to the hospital as quickly as I could. Starkk wasn't clear on what happened but I didn't care. I was more focused on just getting to the hospital. I raced out to my '76 blue Camaro, pulled out of the parking lot, and raced to the hospital. The whole way there my mind created the worst scenarios possible. But I knew some of them could look pleasant compared to what might have happened. And the closer I got, the worst those visions became. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without Grimm. Not anymore he just danced into my life and is staying there.

I ran into the hospital and raced to the third floor. I skipped talking the elevator and just dashed up the stairs. I saw Starkk and Ulquiorra standing outside a room. They had sad looks on their faces but concealed….amusement? "Ichigo, you can go in. We were just in there. It's not pretty." Starkk said. I dashed into the room to see Grimm with his leg propped up and bandages wrapped around his head. I heard the other two laughing behind me but I stopped paying attention to them.

"Hi baby, why are you here? I told the idiots outside not to tell you about this." I smiled at him, I wasn't mad at him for trying to hide this. I knew he wanted me to stay relaxed and not worry. Grimmjow had good intentions and that all I cared about. I knew we all made mistakes too and this was his.

"Starkk texted me anyways. I would be worried once you didn't come home, or did you forget I was going to be home tonight? So what happened?" I asked wanting to know what went wrong on the mission. I mean if it's all his fault I can't be mad at anyone but if someone else messed up they would have hell to pay. Grimm's face flushed a bit and he seemed embarrassed.

"Ummmm...Starkk and I were messing around on the stair well, after we got back from our missions, and I tripped over his shoe laces and fell down. I hit my head a few times on the way down and I am not sure how but I hurt my ankle." I started laughing my ass off. Here was my big, bad Sexta boyfriend, who is not taken down by some other big, bad enemy but shoe laces and a stair well. I mean c'mon how much worst could it get? Grimm glared at me hoping that I would shut up more than likely.

"So what is the extent of your injuries?" Hoping that it wasn't anything too bad. I mean he didn't say too much about how badly hurt he was.

"Just a little cut on the back of my head and a sprained ankle." I breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was in no danger. "They wanted to keep me in here for a little bit too make sure I didn't hit my head too hard or anything." I leaned over and kissed him. I was grateful that he was okay.

He pulled me down on top of him. Our kiss was not full of the usual sexual passion but it was still amazed me. But it was full of passion from our love. It took my breath away and I knew Grimm was probably laughing in his head at me. I started crying, letting out of every worry I felt tonight. When we broke apart I put my head on his chest, and listen to his reassuring heartbeat. I felt Grimm's chest rumble under me but then I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into him.

I knew if this was the other way around Grimm would be just as worried so he was trying to be reassuring. It was hard for us since we both could get hurt and even die from our lifestyle. This was the down side to living in the gang life.

I was eventually shooed out of the room. But I told Grimm I would be there first thing possible to get him out. He muttered that "You better be here the moment they are ready to release me." Grimm really hated hospitals so being stuck in one was bounded to try him insane even if it was only for a night.

When I got back to our apartment, I felt so lonely. I wasn't use to be without someone else in a house. That was the nice part of living with a twin with the same issues with feeling abandoned when alone. This was caused by our parents though. I went into the bedroom and curled up into a ball on the bed.

I didn't sleep well that night at all. I didn't like not having someone to cuddle with or make me feel protected. Stupid abandonment issues. I was very cranky so I decided I would try to sleep for a little bit longer.

But then I remembered Grimm would be mad at me if I didn't get him out of the hospital as soon as possible. I got up, got dressed, and then walked out to my car. I calmly drove to the hospital so I could get Grimm. I had brought him a change of clothes knowing that he wouldn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday.

Grimm, Shiro, Gin, and I were going to eat dinner together tonight. At the dinner Shiro and I would discuss with the other two about Shinigami's plans and what is happening to the Vizard gang and how all of this were affecting us. It would be a long dinner and it would probably a stressful dinner. Possible some arguments, not sure though I know Shiro and I were hoping for no arguments.

Shiro and I were going to our house to make dinner there while the other two would join us there after their weekly meeting. We planned on making chicken enchiladas. Maybe some other Mexican food not sure though. This reminded me of the first time Grimm had come over.

The meeting started at one o'clock and was supposed to last until five o'clock. I think that only half of that time would be spent on important issues and the rest would be the gang hanging out. But it gave Shiro and I some alone time.

It was about four o'clock when we finished making the enchiladas. We decided to wait on cooking them so we headed up to the bedroom. We put in some movie Shiro really liked and I hadn't ever seen.

We were laying on my bed, cuddling while watching a movie. I wasn't sure the name of the movie since I wasn't paying attention. Actually I was really bored so I leaned over and kissed Shiro, since this is what I do when I get bored. It led to him climbing over me and straddling me. He wasn't trying to dominate me but just trying to get us closer. I pulled up the edge of his t-shirt and let my hands travel up his chest. When I got to his nipples I pinched them lightly and he moaned into our kiss. I felt myself harden at that sound. I ripped his shirt off and he ripped mine off. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his sexy boxers. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to jack him off. Shiro attacked my mouth before kissing his way done my chest to the top of my jeans, all while making some of the best moans ever. He kissed the button before undoing them. He pulled them and my underwear off.

I could tell he was in a teasing mood when he aligned our shafts and started grinding on top of me. I threw my head back in pleasure. But then he was moving back down my body I glared at him until his mouth was surrounding my dick. I loved it when he gave me head, he knew how to deep throat me just right. I pulled him off my dick and he started to whine a bit.

I leaned over and pulled the tube of lube out of the drawer, coated my fingers in lube, and started to circle my fingers around Shiro's tight little entrance. "Ichigo do not...uhhhh" I smirked at him. I pushed two of my fingers into his tight entrance. Shiro loved a bit of pain with his pleasure

"Is that what you wanted baby? Do you want me to fuck you?" I kept brushing my fingers against his prostate. Shiro was losing himself in the pleasure.

"Ichi-baby...ahhh...please fuck... MEEE!" I pulled my fingers out and aligned my shaft with his entrance. I thrust into him right as he started to say me. I started laughing and he glared at me. Shiro started to ride me, but he wasn't going fast enough for me.

I flipped us over and I heard the door open. I didn't bother to turn around figuring it was one of the boys. I heard clothes dropping to the floor but I was too lost in the pleasure that was called my brother to care. I heard the opening of the lube and then I felt fingers circling my entrance. I moaned as he started to finger my entrance. I felt one strong arm wrap around my waist. "Ichi-baby do you know how hot this looks?" I heard Grimm's husky voice ask. I knew I was in for a great ride of pleasure. He pulled his fingers out. I had been riding them and thrusting into Shiro all at once.

I felt a Grimmjow's head at my entrance. He swiftly entered me and I moaned...loudly. Grimm started thrusting which lead to me thrusting into Shiro. I was so full and Shiro was so tight around me. It was so pleasurable and I was paralyzed by how much pleasure I was in. I loved how I feel, I knew we would be doing this a lot more often.

Shiro and I were moaning like wanton whores. Moments after Grimm joined us we were shooting off our loads. After I came I felt Grimm shoot his load into me, he must have been really horny to cum so quickly.

After we came down from all of our bliss, I made Grimm get up and put the food into the oven while Shiro and I hoped into the shower. When we got we set the table. We all were still blissful from the sex.

Gin came just as we were putting the food on the table. "Well doesn't this look delicious, Grimm? We picked such good ukes." He walked up behind Shiro and wrapped his arms around him. He started to kiss his neck. I smiled at Grimm when he walked up behind me.

"That we did Gin, that we did. I would never trade in my cute, sneaky little uke. But boys do we have anything to talk about?" I figured the Espada would know about the situation. Especially since Urahara knew before we said anything. I really wanted to eat before having this conversation but it seemed like that wasn't happening.

We lead the boys into the living room so we could as talk about this comfortably. I took in big deep breath. I was worried about how they would take this news. Shiro and I already had approval and it was going through right now so even if they disagreed they couldn't stop it.

"Shiro and I will be joining the Espada." I said proudly with Shiro shaking his head in agreement. I felt better having that out in the open but I looked at their faces and suddenly didn't feel so happy.

Grimm and Gin shared a bitter looked and the said in unison, with harsh, rough voices that brought tears to our eyes, "NO!"


	11. One Month, One Week, Five Days Part Two

We looked at them like they were crazy. "Why will you not let us join the Espadas?" Shiro asked as we got over our shock of them saying 'No'. I thought they would be happy that they would be working with them.

"One we don't want to see you hurt. Two we didn't want you to be in a gang in the first place. And finally we are about to go to war and we don't want to see you guys get hurt." Gin said tentatively.

"But isn't it our decision if we join or not?" I snapped at him. They wouldn't be able to control my life and its decisions. Damn it if I allow them to try it.

"We have rights to say what we think you should be doing with your life." Grimm snarled at me. I turned and glared at him.

"If that's what you think then you are dead wrong. You will not decide something like this for me. It's my life and I will whatever I fucking feel like doing with it. If you can't agree with that then get out right NOW!" I yelled at him. I saw Gin flinch at his side.

"You're not being serious right now are you Ichi-Baby? C'mon your decisions affect me too. I can't lose you baby not now." I saw Grimm starting to back down but I was too pissed to care.

"I am dead serious Grimmjow. I know they affect your life but you are not about to waltz into my life and decide you are the boss. I want you out of my house and out my life now." I said in the most dead serious voice I could make. I want to make the point clear that I was pissed and that it wasn't about to change.

Gin looked to Shiro and asked, "Do you feel the same as your brother babe?" I could tell he was hoping my twin was going to be nicer about this. But knowing Shiro he would be just as adamant about this as I was.

"Yes Gin I do. Ichigo is right. You guys can't come into our lives and expect that we will just make you guys the center of our universe. The gangs have been a big influence in our lives and you can't make us give that up." Shiro said in a monotone voice. I knew if they didn't leave soon Shiro would be trying to kill them.

"We just want you guys to give it up until the end of the war. Not forever. We don't want to see you hurt, or even worse, killed. We can't live without you guys. You mean too much to us." Grimmjow argued. I shook my head sadly knowing that they wouldn't change their minds.

"But you guys want us to sit on the sidelines when you fight. You want us to watch you get hurt or even killed. You want us to deal with that pain. We would know that we could've at least tried to help you but instead we were put on the sidelines." I had tears running down my face because I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Also these people have hurt us personally and we want revenge on them. We want to be able to make them feel all the pain we felt because of them. It wouldn't be justified if you guys did that for us. We need this to move on. Maybe after the war we can quit this life style but we need to be part of this war and you can't stop us." Shiro said, leaning on me with my hand grasped tightly in his. I knew that I would only have my brother by my side again.

"Dammit you two just stop this already! We won't let you join even if you push out of your lives!" Grimmjow yelled at us. I flinched away from him never seeing him so angry. It reminded me of an upset wild cat.

Gin dropped his fake smile for once and frowned at us. I could tell that he was realizing that we wouldn't be changing our minds anytime soon. But he still didn't want to agree and let us win our argument. I knew all four of us were wasting our breath since none of us would be changing our minds anytime soon.

"What the hell are you going to do it about it Grimmjow. We won't listen to you. It our decision it not about what you want or think we need. It will hurt us more if you force us to obey you. Why must you continue this?" I yelled at him just wanting this over with.

"You are suppose to listen to your dominate Ichigo so why can't you. We already said this decision wasn't permanent just a temporary thing until the war is over with. You will have you revenge when all of those Shinigami and their supporters are dead. Why isn't that good enough for you? Why must you tear us apart?" Grimmjow yelled and started to break down.

"I don't have a dominate anymore, I told you to leave. I want to have the revenge served by me. And I didn't start this you guys did. We aren't asking much. We just want a little thing. Is that so hard to give into." I demanded through my tears. I could see the hurt look on Grimmjow's face but I didn't care. I just wanted them to leave Shiro and I in peace but they wouldn't do that.

"Grimm let's just leave for the night so everyone can calm down and maybe we can speak about this, rationally, another time. It won't do any good to keep fighting with them. We all are stuck and being stubborn about what we want because we think it's best." Gin said rationally, I knew we would have another discussion about this. Hopefully we could compromise but it would be awhile before I could forgive either one of them for how they acted tonight, and I could tell Shiro felt the same way.

I watched as Gin led Grimmjow to the door so that they could leave. They were just about out the door when Shiro yelled, "Oh yeah by the way we are already apart of the Espada. Aizen allowed us in today. So its already official. You guys won't stop us from getting what we want." I knew he was just to get in the last word. But we both knew that they need to know that we were already apart of their gang.

I heard the door slam shut but didn't care about it. I just pulled my hand from Shiro's hand and walked slowly to my own room. I needed to be alone.


	12. One Month, One Week Part One

I missed Grimm, but I didn't want to crawl back to him. He is the one in the wrong not me I am still apart of the Espada and I was going to fight in the War. I wish Grimm could be like Gin, who saw it from our view and agreed with letting us fight. Dammit Grimm admit you are wrong already!

I felt the tears running down my cheeks like they have been the last few days. I really wanted him to come back to me. I missed him so much. I curled up into ball on my bed. I was a sobbing mess. I tried to will my tears away but they just kept flowing. Why couldn't he just apologize to me? I was right! I knew it, Shiro knew it, and even Gin knew it. Why couldn't he know it too?

Gin told me that Grimm was sorry and want to come apologize to me, but was just too prideful to admit he was wrong. He wanted to come back to me but couldn't let go of his pride to do it. I hated it! I hated how prideful Grimmjow was. It was so stupid! Why can't he pick our love over his dumb ass pride? I wasn't about to crawl back to Grimm if he couldn't get over his pride. It's not fair to me to apologize for something I am not sorry about.

I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it, hoping that the person would go away. I wasn't in the mood for company of any sort. My brother tried to get into my room constantly, but I would kick him out. The knocking got louder and more persistent. I put my pillow over my head, trying to block out the sound. Finally the knocking stopped only to be replaced by an odd sound. It was like metal hitting together. I removed the pillow from my head, to see my door bust open. I sucked in a deep breath in. The person looked slightly upset but more sad. I wanted to hide away from him.

"Were you trying to ignore me, Ichigo?" He said, with a slight annoyed tone.

"Of course not, Grimmjow. I just don't feel like talking to prideful assholes. Which lasted I checked you fell under that category now." I knew I was just whining about missing him, but until he apologized I was going to be a bitch.

"Well how funny, 'cuz I have an apology for someone but its not for whiny bitches, like the one I am seeing right now. Should I just come back later when you lose your attitude, bitch?" He snapped at me. When I didn't responded immediately he turned around to face the door.

"Wait!" I yelled before I realized what I was doing. "Please don't go. I want to hear you apology." I said in a soft whisper but I knew he heard me. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand another day without him.

"So you are done with the bitchy attitude?" I growled at him in warning. I still wasn't about to let him push my limits. "Okay kitty, calm down. Ichigo, I really am sorry that I was being a hard headed bastard, and I am also sorry that I have been too prideful to come apologize to you sooner, like you deserved." He said looking me straight in the eye. His eyes were shinning with sincerity, so I knew I could believe every word he said.

"Thank you for the apology Grimmjow, and I am sorry for being a bitch to you just a few moments ago. Was that all you were here for?" I asked, hoping that he would have something else to say to me, after everything that has happened between us in this short time period.

"No, i was also wondering if you would take me back. Stubbornness and pridefulness in all?" I looked at him ,with sincerity and hope still shinning in his eyes. This would be hard to do.

"I am sorry but I cant." It almost broke my heart all over again to say those words, when I saw the sadness wash over his face. Yes, I love him and miss him but I couldn't do that. Not now at least, I needed him to prove himself to me again.


	13. One Month, One Week Part Two

"Why? I apologized. I came back. Why won't you take me back? I need you, Ichigo. You are my world now." Grimm asked.

"I need you, no I need us, to prove that we can work things out. I love you with all of my heart Grimm but we got into one fight and look what happened." I said, fighting the tears that were trying to rush forward.

"I love you too. Isn't that enough? We love each other what else do we need for this to work out?" Grimm asked, almost pleading. I have never heard Grimm so broken.

"I can't worry about my heart being ripped out and stomped on every time we get into a fight. Do you want to have to worry about that? Do you want me to be insecure when we fight? I don't want to experience this again?" I said feeling the tears slowly running down my face. I didn't like feeling weak and I was about to put myself in a situation where it made me feel weak constantly.

"Of course not Baby, but I need you. I have never felt an attachment like this to anyone before. I am afraid I am going to lose you constantly, so I try to protect you as much as possible. Even baby you when I can. You are my greatest love Ichigo but my worst weakness." I love hearing him say sweet things to me. It almost made me fall into him arms and act like his personal puppet.

"Grimmjow you need to remember I am big enough and old enough to take care of myself. I was raised to take care of myself. You can't always be there to protect me. I have my own wants and needs you can't fulfill too. I am my own individual person." I saw him flinch at some of things I said but he looked like he understood what I wanted and needed. I can't live a life where someone else is controlling it for me and he needed to understand that.

"I know you are your own person, but its just something in me that is so possessive and I give into it. Ichigo for you I will control it, but I might slip up now and then, just give me one more chance. If I don't please you, Ichigo you can kick me to the curb in a heartbeat and I would never bug you again." Grimm had a bright shinning hope in his eyes. It even seemed innocent. And it tore down every wall I built between us these last few days, in a matter of seconds.

"Fine I will give you one date and one date more. If we fight and it gets out of hand, I will not hesitate to leave and kick you to the curb. Is that clear?" I want to know how he tore me resolve down so quickly. I wanted to make him fight some more for me. Oh well this will save some time and trouble I guess.

"Thank you so much Ichi-berry. You won't regret this, I promise. We will go tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Grimm seemed so excited and happy. But I can't blame I was pretty ecstatic too. I hope I won't regret this.

"That would be great. I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Around five work for you?" I hope he wouldn't leave immediately. I missed talking with him. I really hope we don't fight tomorrow, it will break my heart into unfixable pieces if we do.

'That would be amazing. That will give me plenty of time for me to get stuff ready. Do you care about what we will do tomorrow?" Grimmjow looking dead serious. Probably trying to think of the 'perfect' date for us to do. I am happy just with being with Grimm doing whatever.

"Nah, as long as I am with you I don't care what we do. I love being with you, so plan whatever and I will be happy. But please remember keep the weather in mind though." I laughed thinking about one time he wanted to take me on a picnic but it was raining, so we had the picnic in his living room. It was so much fun, but I never let him live it down that he forgot to check the weather.

"Yeah, yeah I will check the weather before I plan anything. I learned my lesson from the last time. If you don't have a preference I will probably find something to do at home tomorrow. I really just needed to spend alone time with you. That is of course if you don't mind." It was cute seeing Grimm trying to be thoughtful of me. He wasn't definitely trying, I could see the effort going behind this date. I was pleasantly shocked with his efforts.

"That sounds really great Grimm. I can't wait to see how it will turn out. But I am tired and ready to go to bed if you don't mind. I love you." I said, not wanting him to leave but at the same time I was really tired. Grimm nodded his head before leaning his head down, giving me a good night kiss. It was like the first ones we shared, sweet, chaste, and loving. I never wanted to stop kissing him but we had too. I gave him one of my smiles and I got one in return.

"Goodnight Ichigo, I love you too. I will see you tomorrow for our wonderful date. I want this to be the best date you have ever been on." I smiled before pulling him down for another kiss. I couldn't help it. Grimmjow was addictive, but hopefully not in a bad way. Our kiss was deeper, his tongue mapping out my mouth. While mine was rubbing against his. I really wanted to pull him into my bed and keep him there for the night. But I couldn't, we needed to start over or at least go on one date. When we broke apart for air, Grimm gave me a quick, chaste kiss before waving goodbye and walking away. I sighed dreamily before laying back and thinking about tomorrow.


	14. One Month, Six Days

I woke up early the next morning with a text from Grimm saying, "Wear something comfortable". I hoped he wasn't planning on doing something outside since it was suppose to rain this afternoon.

I sent back a text saying, "Don't forget to check the weather, Kitty" I didn't want to get caught in the rain. Plus I know kitty cats don't let to be wet.

"I did already, Berry-Head. I know its suppose to rain this afternoon :P" I was impressed that he remembered my advice from last night. Usually he blows off anyone's advice. Maybe he was changing, and I like it.

"Very good, Grimm. See ya later ;)". I got up and grabbed the clothes I picked out last night, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I used my best smelling shampoo and body wash. The ones I knew the Grimm-Kitty loved. My plan was to tease Grimmjow as much as I possibly could.

I put on tight white skinny jeans, a white wife beater with a black unbutton shirt over it, with white and black converse. The jeans hugged me in all the right places, the wife beater was tight enough to show all the curvatures of my upper body.

"Looking sexy Ichi-Baby. Can I eat you up?" Shiro asked, standing in my door way. I turned around and winked at him. I earned myself a whistle.

"Maybe later baby. I may or may not be coming home tonight. If I do, you can eat me as much as you like." I said applying a bit of eye liner and mascara on. Making my eyes look a bit more defined. This would be the first time Grimm seen my with any type of make-up on.

"Well maybe I will tell Grimm to return you tonight so I can gobble you all up. Or maybe I just won't let you go at all." Shiro said as I walked into my room and wrapped his arms around me. Shiro started to kiss his way up and down my neck. Hitting all of my sensitive spots. I tried to my hardest to hold back the moans trying to escape. But some succeeded which made Shiro all the more willing to attack me.

"I have to go. Don't you have Gin to play around with? I know he is just as horny as you." I asked as I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. He immediately was trying to get into my mouth while his hands moved to my ass. I granted him entrance but started to rub and play with tongue. When we broke apart for air we rested our foreheads together.

"Yes, but I haven't had my delectable berry for such a long time. I want to feast on you now. I missed this sweet body of yours and I need to have it soon." Shiro kissed me again with the same passion s before. I felt him asking for entrance again, which I granted again. I felt his tongue looking for mine and when he found it he rubbed against coaxing it into his mouth. I started to map out this very familiar cavern. We broke apart for air shortly after that.

"Well you may or may not be able to feast on me tonight. I will let you devour me if I come home." I whispered against his lip. Giving him a chaste kiss.

"Fine, I will attack you when you get home. Eve if you get home tomorrow, I will attack so be prepared." Shiro kissed me one more time before walking away. Swaying his hips which almost made me drag him back into my room and having my way with him. Damn he was such a tease.

"Oh don't worry brother, I will be prepared for whenever you attack. I will be looking forward to it too!" I called after him, trying to get the last word in. I heard his watery laugh coming back to me.

I styled my hair so it wasn't as frizzy as it usually is. By the time I was done getting ready for the date, Grimm texted me saying he was on his way over. I went downstairs into the living room to wait. Shiro was there watching TV, so I sat down on his lap and Shiro wrapped his arms around me while nesting his head between my neck and shoulder. He planted soft, sweet kisses on my neck.

I heard the door bell ring so I got up, off of Shiro's lap, to answer the door. I saw Gin and Grimmjow standing there. I heard Shiro mumbling about 'wanting to eat his berry' and 'stupid Grimm kitties', I really tried not to laugh but it was so hard.

"What is so funny Ichi-berry?" Grimm asked after I was done laughing. I just shook my head not wanting to explain. Gin walked past telling us to have a fun time and not to do anything he wouldn't do. Grimm rolled his eyes telling him there wasn't anything in this world that Gin wouldn't do. I had to agree, Shiro and Gin were risk takers who didn't know when to stop. It made me worry constantly about them.

"Are you ready to go Grimm-kitty or are we just going to hangout here with the horn dogs?" I heard to indignant yells of "HEY!" but I ignored them. Grimm laughed at them but nodded his telling me to follow him to his car. I yelled goodbye to the horn dogs before following Grimm.

"So what do you have planned for us?" I asked Grimm after getting into the car. I hated surprises so much! Grimm just put his finger to his lips, letting me know its a secret. I growled at him but he made a fiercer growl than me. I just shrank back in my seating, showing that I was submitting to him. I just let him drive to wherever the date was taking place at.

After a bit of driving we pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. I was bouncing in my seat hoping that we were going to go see that Man of Steel movie. The new superman was very hot! Grimm was laughing at my antics. I ignored him choosing to instead run up to the ticket booth. Grimm followed me at a slower pace.

Grimm got two tickets to the Man of Steel movie. I was so excited but the movie didn't start for another fifty minutes. I glared at Grimm wondering what he expected us to do here for that time period. If he expected me just to sit around waiting he had another thing coming. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, we are going to go upstairs to the arcade and play a few games." I smiled at, I knew a game we both could play that I could beat him at. I know he loves a competition so this would be oh so much fun.

We played ten rounds of air hockey and I won all of them. They were all pretty close games where they all got down to 6 vs. 6. But I won from sheer skill. Grimm-kitty was pouting that he lost to his uke. But his 'manly' pride would get over it eventually. Probably by tonight if he got me into bed, which will probably happen. I was hoping for it to happen at least. We watched the movie, with me constantly fantasying about Superman. I think Grimm realized it too because he seemed a bit upset until I gave him a quick kiss.

After the movie, he took me to a small restaurant, which tasted really good. I loved it so much, Grimm promised to bring me here again. "Hmmm so I am taking you home or are you coming with me?" Grimm asked as we got into his car. I looked at him, and he said "Mine." and drove home as fast as he could. I was barely out of the car when he pulled me into him and kissed me.

When we broke apart he dragged me up the stairs to his apartment and into his bedroom before tossing me onto the bed. Grimm towered over me while he ripped my clothes off and took his off. After he was done Grimm crawled onto the bed and hovered over me while kissing me. I heard him rummaging around in the bed side table. Grimm started to kiss down my neck and chest until he reached my erection.

"Its been too long my 'lil berry. I am going to fuck you all night long." Grimm growled before he started to kiss the tip of my staff. I threw my head back and let out a long moan. He quickly took it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. I felt two fingers pressing at my entrance before the quickly entered me. I let out strand after strand of moans. After he deep throated me, I felt the third finger enter me. It didn't hurt or anything. Grimm pulled off of my dick and removed his fingers from my entrance. I whined at the lost of the sensations but I felt the head of his dick at my entrance.

"I have missed you so much Ichigo." Grimm whispered against my ear before quickly entering me. It stung a bit but I immediately started moving around so he would move too. Grimm pulled out before thrusting right into my prostate. I let out a loud moan while biting his shoulder. My nails were on his back, scratching him every time he moved, but the pain seemed to spur him on. Grimm was jack hammering into my prostate, biting and kissing all over my chest and neck.

All too soon we were screaming each others name while cumming. I was panting, trying to breathe with Grimmjow above me doing the same. After we caught our breaths, we smiled at each other before kissing again. Which lead to some even more breathtaking sex and love making. It lasted all night long just like Grimm promised me. We couldn't hold back the dams of our emotions and we let it all out every time we came.


	15. One Month, Five Days

I woke up at three the next day and Grimm was still asleep. So I quietly got up from the bed and snuck into the kitchen. I wanted to surprise Grimmjow with lunch. So I looked to see what he had available for me to make. Which wasn't a lot. He had some bread, cheese, and clam chowder with some assortment of other things. So I made grilled cheese with the clam chowder. I dished it out and put it on a TV tray. I carried it to the bedroom to see Grimm just waking up.

"Good afternoon sleepy Kitty. Did you sleep well?" I asked putting the tray on a bedside table.

"Morning my sexy berry. And pretty good. Is that lunch for us?" Grimm asked as he pulled me down for a kiss. It was a chaste simple kiss, but it felt so good after being separated from Grimm for so long. I pulled back so we wouldn't get too caught up in each other.

"Yes it's for us. We need to eat it before it gets cold too." Grimm pulled me back onto the bed before grabbing the tray and setting it in between us. I heard his stomach growl and laughed at him before digging into my food.

After we were done eating, Grimm took the dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned them in the sink while I gathered up my clothes and changing back into them. I threw the pants I borrowed from Grimm into his laundry basket. Grimmjow came back in and got dressed so he could take me home. He had a job to do later on for the gang that he couldn't afford to miss right now.

"Mmmm. Do I have to take you home, Ichi-Berry? I wish you could just stay here again." Grimm whined as we were walking out to his car.

"I am afraid so Baby. Shiro expects me home today and I am not about to test his limits right now. Maybe you can have me tomorrow or we could all hang out at my place then." I threw out there trying to make him feel better about all of this. I knew his job was an over night one. Shiro and I had a mission tomorrow morning, so it would be easier if we were together tonight anyways.

"Does Gin have to be there?" Grimm didn't want to admit to Gin that he had been right about everything as of late. I just laughed at him and got in the car. I knew Grimm already knew the answer so I wasn't about to dignify the question with a response. "Fine, but I get you all to myself and Gin and Shiro have to keep their paws to each other."

"I guess that can work for tomorrow. But you will have to keep in mind that I might a be a little tired tomorrow because of my mission." I was so looking forward to it but at the same time not looking forward to it. It was a kidnapping, which were my least favorite ones. The person we were getting deserved the pain coming to them.

"I know Berry. But you are going to have fun doing it. Just keep Shiro in line and keep a straight head on and nothing will go wrong. I love you and I will see you tomorrow." Grimm said as he pulled up to the curve in front of my house. I leaned over a gave him a kiss.

"I will make sure to do all of that. I think Shiro might rough the person up a little bit though. That's the only thing I think will go wrong. But I love you and will call you when I am done tomorrow." Grimm pulled me into a more passionate kiss full of teeth and blood. After we broke apart, I got out of the car and walked up to my house.

As soon as I had a foot in the door, I was being pounced on by one hyped up Shiro. As soon as he was able to close the door, he was kissing me fiercely. Shiro forced his tongue's way into my mouth and was gyrating against my lower half. I couldn't help them moans that I was letting out.

"I missed ya, King. I was so hot and bothered last night, not even Gin could help me. So now I am going to take you so hard that you won't think about anything else." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the long moan or how hard my dick got at the idea of that. "I'm hoping your ass isn't too sore from your night with Grimm-Kitty."

Shiro pulled me off the ground, up the stairs, into his room, and pushed me onto his bed. I loved how rough he was being with me after my sweet night with Grimm. Shiro was on top of me ripping my shirt and pants off. I had no under wear on, since they got ripped last night. Shiro was lapping and biting at my sensitive nipples. I was arching up into his hot mouth.

Shiro was palming my erection before he roughly grabbed it and was jerking me off. I was too lost in the pleasure to do anything other than lay there and take the whatever Shiro gave me. I felt two fingers at my entrance and they were quickly pushed in. "Your still loose after last night, huh King?" Shiro quickly add another one since I was still very loose.

"Shiro please...just give it too me!" I practically yelled out. I wanted more than just his fingers in me.

"What is it exactly do you want, King?" Shiro said, making sure to hit my prostate with every word. I was a moaning mess. I pulled him down for a kiss with he dominated completely.

"I want your rock hard dick in my ass, pounding it as hard you can possibly manage." I said biting his bottom lip when I was done speaking. Shiro just smirked at me before ripping his fingers out, and shoving his dick into my entrance. I screamed out with pleasure at how good he felt. Shiro didn't wait before he started to pound into me with everything he had.

All I could do was take the pounding and wither with pleasure. Very soon I was shouting his name as I came so hard I blacked out for a few moments. When I came to Shiro was shouting out his release and filled me to the brim with his cum. Shiro collapsed on top of me and we both were panting so hard. But we still shared nice simple chaste kisses.

"Shiro we need to get up and go over the plans for tomorrow and then I can pound your sweet ass into next week." I whispered into his ear, after we both caught our breathe. Shiro was jumping out of bed and pulling his boxers on while throwing me a pair before I could even blink. I was laughing at him while he was whining for me to get out bed. I knew he was just wanting me to pound him just like he did me.


	16. One Month, Four Days

Quietly sneaking through the building, avoiding the security guards and cameras, we made it to the room. Looking down the hallways, no one headed our way, we opened the door. Crept in silently, blending into the shadows of the night. Straight to the familiar bedroom door, opening it, walking straight to the bed. We looked down at our target, who was sleeping oh so innocently.

Quickly as we could we bound their hands and legs, gagged them, Shiro tossed the target over his shoulder. They were beginning to stir, so I walked to the door, peeked my head out to make sure the coast was clear. I motioned to him that it was safe, he ran out the door, straight towards the stairwell. I closed the door before dashing over there quickly.

We ran down the stairs, straight out to the street, just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Shiro tossed our target into the backseat, before hoping into the drivers seat. He took off from the curb like the Devil was on his heels.

Our mission was simple get our target, bringing them back to headquarters for questioning, and possibly return the our captive. I doubt this will be one person who will come back alive. They were going to kill for their mouth, if not the attitude, well probably both. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

I heard mumbling and groaning from the back seat, so I turned around to meet glaring eyes. Oh look who thought they were so high and mighty right now. "Good morning Princess, enjoying you wake up call? I hope you did, we spent so much time planning it, after all the Princess only deserves the best, right?" I said, harshly hoping she understood that I was joking about this. "Now, now Rukia don't get to fussy. You still have the other part of your morning wake up to deal with. Too bad we aren't the ones that will be handling it." I told in sweet mocking voice. Just imagine everything I could do to her if I was the one in charge of the questioning.

Rukia tried to talk back but all that came out was mumbles and groans. Instead she tried to kick my the back of my seat. Not wanting to deal with her crap, I leaned over the center console and slapped her across the face as hard as I possibly could. When Rukia looked back at me tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"Rukia, I don't want to hurt you too much yet, so be a good Princess. Just shut up and enjoy the ride." I sat back down and looked at Shiro who was trying not to grab the gun he kept in the side of his door.

"Remember Shiro, we have to bring her back alive. Plus the sooner we get there the sooner we can get home and have some fun. So why don't you speed up a little more. We are almost free of the Bitch Queen." I pressed some loving kisses onto his neck before relaxing back into my seat. I felt the car speed up some more, we were about twenty miles away from the warehouse we were dropping Rukia off at.

I watched the scenery past by at high speeds, getting lost in my thoughts. Rukia had been quiet and Shiro was rather calm. I felt the car swerve into a parking lot. Ulquiorra and Nnorita were there waiting for us.

"Did you get the target without any problems?" Ulquiorra asked as we got out of the car. I pulled up the backdoor for Nnorita to get her.

"We didn't see anybody and nobody saw us. We jammed the video cameras before we even entered the building, and just encase we walked under the cameras and close to the walls. Nobody seemed to realize what was going on." I said standing in front of them.

"Why is there a red mark across the side of her face already?" Nnorita asked, knowing we were suppose to keep the violence down to a bare minimum.

"The god damn bitch wouldn't shut the hell up so Ichi got annoyed and slapped her. That's all. Is there anything else you guys need before we take off?" Shiro snapped at them, mornings just weren't his thing after all.

"No, we will contact you if any further assistance is need." Ulquiorra said before walking away.

Shiro and I got back in the car, "Remember I got a surprise for you. Its just waiting to be released." I told him, I have never seen Shiro take off this quick before. I couldn't help but laugh. I started palming his dick through his pants, I knew I was driving Shiro insane. That was just in my nature though.


	17. One Month, Zero Days

After we got home the other day, I checked my phone to see that Grimmjow texted me telling me he had a mission to take care of. Meaning our plans were cancelled for yesterday, so Shiro and I spent the day fucking each other's brains out. So much fun!

Today Grimm and I were going out for a date. Deciding to go out to a restaurant and then a movie. The restaurant was some fancy sit down one that you probably needed reservations for but they were part of Espada territory, so we got in no problem. They had wonderful food, I got a shrimp Alfredo and Grimm order some veal stuff. I was done after he said veal, I was not big on eating a poor calf.

After we were done eating we went to the movie to see Thor: The Dark World. Which was very kick ass, I totally had a thing for Loki, especially with that sexy smirk. I was about to cry when I thought he had actually died. But then I remembered that he was the God of tricks and deception, he couldn't die so easily. I really want to know what he did with Odin though, but he probably joined his Queen in wherever.

"That movie was amazing, I enjoyed way more than I did the first one. So can't wait for the second Avengers though or even the third Thor. I can't wait to see what happens with that Collector guy!" I said, I just couldn't stop talking, I was just so pumped up.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you have so much sugar during a movie." Grimmjow laughed at me bouncing around. I was just like a little kid again.

"Just think what else all of this pent up energy can be used for now. I know you weren't just going to drop me off at home with a good night kiss like in those cheesy romance movies. We are going to the bedroom to do x-rated stuff with each other, and then you will be thanking me for all of this pent up energy." Grimm would definitely be happy later that I have all of this energy, now only if he will have all of the energy to deal with me.

We were a couple of blocks away from my house when I saw a bunch of smoke. "Ichigo...you don't think that's yours, right?" I shook my head. It couldn't be my house.

Grimm stepped on the gas more trying to get to my house quicker, it just couldn't be my house on fire. That just couldn't happen to me, right? But when we got a couple houses down from my house, I saw the fire trucks in my driveway. I also noticed an ambulance that was being closed up. My house was in flames and almost completely destroyed. The ambulance took off towards the hospital, Shiro had to be okay.

I got out of the car and took off towards the house. "Sir, do you live here?" I heard a fire fighter ask.

"Yes, I live here with my twin brother. Is he okay?" I asked trying to get my thoughts straighten out.

"There were two men inside, they were passed out. We think they are okay but they have some major burns and are being transported to the hospital. But I can already tell you that this was done on purpose." The fire fighter told me. I was glad that my brother was mostly okay. I hoped the burns weren't too bad. And Gin was okay too, I thanked my lucky stars. But I already could guess who had done this.

"What do you mean purposefully done?" I tried to play it off like I knew nothing.

"Well the neighbors who called in the fire said that there was explosion that had come from your living room. And the police can explain the rest." I then notice that they were a couple of officers here too. Oh great!

"Well sir, your brother Shirosaki, called in a break in about thirty minutes. Us and another two police officers reported about fifteen minutes later, to find a man with long red hair tied up, with your brother guarding him. The other car took him in, we left but about ten minutes later we get heard the explosion we turned around to see what happened." God dammit Renji, I was getting to get you for this one. I also knew who sent you hear to do it, and you all are going to pay.

"Do you know why this man would want to do something like this?" I just shook my head. I couldn't give any information.

"Alright, well is there somewhere safe you can stay for the night?" I nodded my head. "Okay, well I need a number or a way to contact you in case we need to get a hold of you again." I told the officer my cell phone number, and walked down to my mailbox, grabbed the letter that was inside of it.

Calmly I walked back to the car, and told Grimm to get us to the hospital as fast as we could. I called Aizen to let him know what happened, and then called Nnorita and told him to kill Rukia when they were finished. I heard her screams in the background which gave me some satisfaction.

(Time Skip)

Shiro and Gin had some third degree burns that required them to remain in the hospital for awhile. I had spent the next two days in the hospital with them. They would have to get some skin grafts done to heal their burns, but most were second and weren't as bad.

Aizen was planning his final attack on the Shinigami with Urahara's help. Grimmjow kept me updated on what was going on and the next plan was. Nnorita killed Rukia as slow as possible and had the body placed back in her room, like she had never even left. Renji was going to be in jail, but there was going to be some guys on the inside to take care of him. But I was thirsty for some revenge.

This was going to be the last month that most of the Shinigami would live to see. It was going to be terrifying and horrible too

This is the end, but there will be a sequel called the Final Month. I will get started on that ASAP. I just thought this would be a good way to end. So thank you for reading and sticking with me. :)


	18. Sequel News

Hey guys, so I posted this in one day since I wrote this years ago. But the sequel only has the first five chapters out thirty-one finished, so starting July First I will start posting the sequel. Meaning one chapter a day! It will be called the Final Fight!


End file.
